Glad You Came
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: Set five Years after Uptown Guy. A School Reunion introduces new found allies and new secrets. Plus a whole bunch of surprises. Not to mention one tragic twiat of fate with horrible consequences. Rated M.
1. News of A Reunion

**A/N: Right this is the third and final instalment in my Seblaine fanfiction story. Before I start writing any of this I would love to make clear that I have started a college course (Hospitality and Catering), so I probably won't update very often. Maybe once a week. Also I am setting it about five years into the future. Just to spice things up a bit and for something different. Since to be honest I am getting kinda bored of writing about them going to school all the time. Although fear not I feel a School Reunion coming on. **

**Key: **_Blaine texts _**Kurt Texts**

Things actually seemed to have gone rather well over the past few years. Blaine could never have imagined that he would not only still be with Sebastian but living the dream. Sure he wasn't exactly where he wanted to be yet he had to at least be almost there. All the same he couldn't be happier. He certainly hadn't gotten himself used to waking up next to Sebastian every morning. It all just seemed to good to be true, like he had fallen into some parallel universe and everything was perfect.

This particular morning was just as perfect, it seemed that today was going to prove to be rather interesting. It had been a long time since Blaine had slept in late, Sebastian normally woke him up as he headed off to work, yet for some reason this morning he hadn't. So Blaine woke up without his boyfriend next to him. It did feel strange. He would be lying if he had said that it didn't. Since the two of them had moved to LA a couple of years ago there hadn't been a morning that he had woken up to find Sebastian not there.

He simply stared up at the ceiling and pondered to himself whether or not to text Sebastian and just let him know he was awake. It took him just a few moments to come to the conclusion that the last thing he wanted was to disturb him. He knew how busy the office got and with Sebastian being the boss for the week, he was going to be even more busy than usual. He decided to just wait for Sebastian to call him. It always happened. Everyday at exactly 12:17, when he was on his lunch break. It was their own special time of day. Blaine hadn't gotten it at first. He didn't really see why Sebastian was so specific with the time of day that they spoke to one another. It was only when Sebastian's reply came, after Blaine out right and asked him one day, that he realised just how much of a romantic that guy was.

"Because that is the exact time that I first saw you, standing in the door way whilst me and the rest of the Warblers were singing Uptown Girl. That exact moment that I fell in love with you"

Sometimes Sebastian came across as someone who only cared about the sex and making out. Yet Blaine knew him, he was so much more than that.

A smile came to his face as he climbed out of bed and pulled on an old t-shirt of his, along with a pair of boxer shorts, before heading downstairs to get himself some breakfast. Making sure to take his phone with him. He didn't want to end up missing Sebastian's call, the last time that had happened Sebastian had almost gotten himself fired.

It had been stupid really. Blaine had fallen asleep watching something on the TV and not heard his phone ringing. So Sebastian, being the worrier that he apparently was, had rushed home to him, thinking that there must have been something wrong. So ever since that day he had resulted to finding multiple ways to keep himself busy and not give himself a chance just to fall asleep.

Sometimes that involved cleaning the house from to to bottom, other times he tried to get some reading done. He had also been known to place everything in the cupboards of the kitchen into Alphabetical order or arrange them by colour.

Breakfast that morning simply consisted of a cup of coffee and some toast. Normally he went for a bowl of cereal, although he just wasn't feeling all that hungry this morning. Washing up the dishes when he was finished killed a fair bit of time. It was only after they had been washed, dryed and put away into the correct places that he headed back upstairs to get dressed.

He suddenly felt rather chilly, so something warm was goingt o have to be found. The last thing he wanted was Sebastian to come home and find him shivering on the sofa because the heating wasn't working. Sure someone was supposed to have been coming around last week and even after some rather harsh words and anger from Sebastian over the telephone nobody had showed up. So it had been the fact of turning up the fire to maximum heat during the day and snuggling up with Sebastian on the sofa or up in bed under the blankets at night and watching something awful on the TV. Chatting about their day.

Blaine found himself rummaging through the wardrobe, perhaps today one of his tasks should be sorting through the heaps of clothes that he had. He never wore half this stuff and there wasn't really any point in giving it to Sebastian for more than one reason. Not only was a Blaine a good size smaller than Sebastian, but most of his stuff wasn't of a designer label so Sebastian wouldn't be seen dead in it. Not that he ever criticised the way that Blaine dressed or his style. He just always said that he would never be able to pull of that look. It was almost like nobody could.

Finally he managed to find a pair of trousers, which he pulled on over his boxers, and a white jumper to put on the top half of his body. He pulled off the t-shirt and dropped it onto the end of the bed, before pulling the jumper on over his head. He slipped his phone into his pocket, just in case he didn't hear it ring, at least he would feel the vibration against his leg.

He pulled out the remaining items of clothing in his wardrobe and tossing them into the, already huge, pile that had already accumulated upon the floor. The next couple of hours consisted of himself going through and either tossing them to one side to be thrown out or put neatly back into his wardrobe.

It was only as he left the room and headed downstairs that he realised the post had been. Bending down he grabbed the small pile of letters from the door mat and headed into the Living Room and plonked himself down on the sofa to read through them. Instantly leaving a couple of them to one side for Sebastian. None of them very interesting, just bills. He always left the bill to Sebastian to look through. All those numbers were just confusing to him. Yet what surprised him as a letter addressed to him. Normally it was either Sebastian or to the both of them, if it was a bill. The only time he ever really got any letters was either from Santana or Rachel and Kurt. Even then it hadn't really happened all that much recently.

For a few moments he sat with the letter in his hands and simply wondered what it could entail. Not waiting another second he opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Instantly it made him smile. It read.

_My friends and people I know,_

_I think that we should get a reunion up and running. I realised that I haven't seen many of you for a good few years and realised just how much I missed you all. Glee club was amazing and how amazing would it be if we could create that bond again for a few days. I rang McKinley and arranged everything with Coach Sylvester. She seemed to think it was a good idea. Anyway, the dates are June 19th – June 25th. I booked rooms for us all, we can decide who is shacking up with who, when the time comes. Meet me and Brittany in the Lima Bean at 11am on June 19th. Hope you can make it._

_Love Santana Lopez (Queen of Lima Heights)_

_P.S. This reunion was Brittany's idea. She just didn't know how to go about it. So you have my amazing girlfriend and soon to be wife for all of this._

Blaine wasn't sure how many times he read that letter over. It just all seemed to good to be true. The thought of seeing all his friends again was just amazing and he could hardly believe it. It was only when he heard his phone ringing that he was snapped away from the spell that the letter seemed to have cast upon him. As he expected, from a glance up at the clock on the wall, it was Sebastian.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine said cheerfully

"Hey, at least someone sounds cheerful. What has gotten you so happy?" Sebastian said in a reply. For him things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. A couple of people had called in sick, so that meant he had to get the paper work that they were supposed to complete completed by the end of the day or that was it for his job.

"I got a letter in the post today from Santana." he said, before reading the letter out to Sebastian, over the phone.

"Sounds like fun. Look I know that I am probably being a pain but can we talk about this tonight? Its just I am overloaded here. Oh and I probably won't be back for tea, unless a miracle happens it looks like I will be working rather late tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I guess I will see you later then. Just don't over work yourself, Sebastian. I don't want you collapsing on me again."

"I won't. I will be careful I promise. I love you"

"I love you too."

Blaine could help smiling as he put the phone down. Once again he read through the letter before picking up his mobile again and sending a text to Kurt.

_Hey, how you been? Guessing you got the letter about the reunion? Just wondered if you are going?_

Blaine turned on the TV and tried to find something decent to watch. Nothing good really seemed to be on. He ended up watching something about selling antiques. Yet he must have dozed off, since he was awoken with a jump and rather heavy eyes, by the buzzing of his phone.

**Hey, I've been good. I met someone and at the moment we are just seeing how things go. Yes got it this morning. Or more like I was in a meeting and got a rather frightening phone call from Rachel, screeching down the phone at me about it. Course I am going. Wouldn't miss this. Besides Rachel wouldn't let me not go. How are things with you? You still with Criminal Chipmunk?**

Things had been rather hectic for one Kurt Hummel. Finally, ever since Sebastian took away his boyfriend an practically destroyed his life, things had been going pretty good. He had fond someone. Sure, like he had said in the text to Blaine, it was early days and they were seeing where things were going and not really getting into anything serious. As for his career? Himself and Rachel had landed parts in Jesus Christ Superstar as understudies and extras, for the scenes that required a large number of people. So he couldn't really complain about anything at the moment.

_Congratulations! Is that the right word to use? I don't want to say good for you, I don't know I just don't like the message it gives out. That certainly sounds like Rachel. I guess I will see you there then? Things are going pretty good actually and if you mean Sebastian then yes me and him are still together. I fell out big style with my parents and sort of live with him. It's a long story. We can catch up properly at the Reunion, right?_

For a reason that wasn't really that well know to him the text from Blaine made Kurt laugh. He certainly felt more alive these days. It must be something to do with new York and all the possibilities out there. He couldn't find fault with anything. Not even sharing a flat with Rachel and Finn, sure Puck stayed over the odd night if he was in the area,. It was in that moment that he realised just how distanced he felt from every other member of Glee club. He wondered what they were all up to. Had Rory gone back to Ireland? Were Brittana still together? Had Mike and Tina finally tied the knot? There was just so many unanswered questions that he couldn't wait to find out the answers to.

**Thanks, I'd have known what you meant if you had said good for you, Blaine. I know you. Better than you think sometimes. Sounds interesting. Not sure I can wait till the reunion to find out all the gory details. Can I call you sometime? I have to head off to a performance now, but would tomorrow be okay? **

Blaine couldn't really see the harm in Kurt calling him. Of course he knew that Sebastian would probably get jealous. Yet he wouldn't be able to help that. Sebastian just seemed to be the jealous type. Blaine had never really found out why. It sort of seemed rather ironic down to the fact that he of all people was the famous for his cheating and dating more than one person at once or just simply using people for sex. Yet Blaine had to hand it to him, as far as he knew Sebastian hadn't cheated on him. Plus he trusted him to know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

_Sounds fine with me. Just make it after twelve. Sebastian has the day off and I want to spend the morning in bed with him._

**A/N: Okay so I am aware that this chapter was a little rubbish. Yet the next one will pick up. I promise. Sebastian comes home and Blaine talk to Kurt over the phone. Although I most likely won't get it uploaded for about a week. Unless I get enough free time over the weekend. Hope you like this chapter. Review, let me know what you think.**


	2. On The Sofa

**A/N: I am sorry once again for just how late this chapter is. I am very easily distracted and I normally end up on Twitter, on Tumblr or just reading. It is a bad habit that I can't get rid of. So I decided to get my butt into gear and actually sit down, disconnect my internet and get this written up on Word. But then that failed. I got bored and connected the inter and that was me off again. Although finally it is here and I do need to warn you that there is some M Rated content in this chapter, not to much.**

Sebastian was glad that this day was over.

As normal the entire day had consisted of his boss telling him that this bit of paperwork had to be in on this date and that that bit of paperwork had to be in on that date. Sebastian generally just found himself getting confused what was due in when, therefore resulted in getting everything done at once and sending things out as soon as they were completed. The worst thing that could happen would be to have to face the rage of his boss if he missed a deadline. Plus there was always the chance that he could send the wrong paperwork off to the wrong places. The latter having only ever happened once. He had only gotten out of trouble by threatening to tell his bosses boss that he had been harassing him to get things done and plus there was also the kiss. The kiss that had caused Blaine to go ballistic at him. Not that he blamed him. If anything those two days had been the worst of his life. It wasn't easy to call someone and have them just stay silent over the phone whilst you spoke and tried to get through an apology. Thankfully he had managed to convince Blaine that it was one kiss and it had only been to get his boss of his back.

Yet he had learnt a valuable lesson in doing that. Blaine wasn't one to be messed with just the thought of Blaine not speaking to him again was enough to stop him so much as thinking of using a kiss to get his way at work. It pained him to think that he hadn't thought of the consequences. He hadn't stopped to think for a moment what kissing his boss would have done to Blaine. How it would have made him feel. It was only having heard the hurt tone of Blaine's voice that he realised just how much pain he had caused.

He felt so tired and if anything he wasn't sure if driving home was the best idea. Perhaps getting a taxi home would be the better of the two options. Only he didn't really wan to leave his car in the car park, not after last time when he had left it only to come back and find that someone had reversed into it and therefore he had needed to get a new car door. As long as he drove slowly then surely things would be okay, there was also the option that he could ask his boss to drive his car home for him, but again he ruled that out of his head. He hated that guy enough as it was and certainly didn't want to have to spend time out of work with him as well. He could just about cope with him in work. It would not only just give him more chance to think of tasks for Sebastian to get done on Monday on his return to work, but also, knowing his luck, he would end up coming up with extra hours for him to work over the weekend. Sebastian just had to get out of that office and fast, hopefully he could get away without being caught by his boss. At least if he was a home he could just shove his phone on silent and ignore the buzzing of calls.

All he wanted right now was to get home to Blaine and spend a long weekend with him. Sure he had started to get rather soppy over things like that. Yet having Blaine to come home to was the only that was keeping him going. He just couldn't imagine what life would be like without Blaine, now that he had him in his life. Of course he had tried to think how different things would be. He tried to plan out what his days would be like in his head, although for some reason they always ended up resulting in him bumping into Blaine and getting him into bed.

It took longer than normal to get home, yet knowing that his car was safely in his driveway was something of a comfort to him. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing that there was the possibility that he was going to come back to his car the following morning to bring it home, only to find that it was smashed again.

As normal Sebastian loved the warm feeling of walking in through the front door knowing that Blaine was waiting for him, sometimes when he worked late night shifts Blaine had gone up to bed and Sebastian would walk upstairs to find the TV on and Blaine having fallen asleep in bed, with his mouth hanging open and either drooling or snoring, on some occasions even both of the latter. Only today was different. Sebastian could hear the sound of the TV from downstairs in the living room. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, before heading into the Living Room. It was there that he was greeted with a half asleep Blaine Anderson, wearing nothing but a pair of PJ Bottoms and an open PJ top. All that Sebastian could think about in that moment was how hot he looked. For a few moments he just stared down at him, wondering to himself how he had gotten so lucky. Blaine just had the most amazing body. He grinned down at him and leant in for a kiss. He wasn't expecting Blaine to pull him down on top of him and wrap his legs around him, stopping him from leaving. Not that he was complaining.

Sebastian simply groaned into the kiss. He felt him just melting into the younger boys arms. His tongue slipping into Blaine's mouth and simply roamed the inside, battling against the younger boys tongue for dominance. A battle that he never failed to win.

"Come on lets head upstairs. Unless you want to spend the night down here that it is" Blaine whispered to him with a grin spreading across his lips.

"I just want to be in your arms and to feel your skin against mine. I don't care where we end up, Anderson." Sebastian purred to him

Blaine took that as a hint and reached forward, undid the button and zipper of his black dress pants, and pushed them down Sebastian's legs as far as he could reach, letting Sebastian do the rest of the work. It wasn't long before the pants were joined on the floor with Sebastian's boxers, leaving the lower half of his body totally naked and giving Blaine the upper hand at the moment.

Sebastian had no idea how Blaine managed it, considering that he wasn't as strong as him and he was quite a bit smaller, yet he managed to flip him over so that He was straddling him. Blaine trailed kisses down Sebastian's chest, over the fabric of his shirt, causing a groan to escape from his boyfriends lips. It took just a few moments for him to reach Sebastian's length.

Blaine flicked his tongue out and kissed the tip of his penis. He really knew how to tease Sebastian into telling him just what he wanted. Something about him right now was just so attractive and Blaine knew that he had to have him. It wasn't like this every night when Sebastian came home from work, in fact he couldn't remember the last time they had been this intimate. It had to have been a good couple of weeks ago. Something that he found rather hard to believe, Sebastian seemed to live on Orgasms. It was like he thrived over them. If he could get an orgasm a day Blaine was pretty sure that he wouldn't even need food.

Sebastian felt Blaine's hands resting against the sides of his thighs, sometimes he wondered if Blaine could tell in his face if he had had an exceptionally hard and stressful day at work. Normally all he got a was a kiss and an enormous hug. Yet tonight he was getting so much more. He thrust his hips up into Blaine's face as he felt his boyfriends mouth encasing his hardness. His hips arched and he groaned. His own tongue flicked out and licked his own lips. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Blaine's tongue massaged the underside of his penis.

Sebastian couldn't think of anything that he loved more than the feeling of Blaine's lips wrapped around him. It just made his stomach melt. Something about Blaine sucking on his length made him all weak inside. Sebastian knew that if Blaine could talk and suck at the same time and asked him to do anything then there was no way that he would be able to say no to him

Blaine continued to suck him and tease him with his tongue, really teasing the cock of one Sebastian Smythe. Blaine knew from the short an wheezy breaths that were coming from Sebastian that he was close to the edge and it wouldn't be long before he tasted the white cum in his throat. Sure enough, as if on perfect cue, Sebastian screamed out Blaine's name.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Oh my god I am fucking coming." Sebastian screamed out as he let go and rode through an orgasm. He was really going to have to make a mental note to have a bad day at work more often. Especially if he got a blow job like that. For a few moments he just lay there panting and trying to catch his breath. Finally he was able to speak again.

"God, you really are good at that. You have a knack for sucking cock, Blaine." he mused to him as he got himself together and sat up, pressing his lips to Blaine's for a few moments, before pulling away. "Right I am gonna head upstairs and get changed into some PJ's. You staying down here? Or coming upstairs? It's up to you, just want to know if I ma bring the duvet down and snuggling up with you on the sofa"

"I'll follow you up and grab the duvet, whilst you get changed, or you could just take your things upstairs, get naked and come down here with the duvet and I can strip and we can snuggle up on the sofa together that way."

"Now I like that idea." Sebastian mused to him as he climbed to his feet. "Be right back, gorgeous." he smiled as he picked up his trousers and boxers before running up the stairs and returning just a few moments later wrapped up in nothing but the duvet. He dropped down onto the sofa and draped the duvet over himself and Blaine.

"Right now tell me more about this McKinley Reunion thing. It sounds interesting"

Blaine moved to rest his head against Sebastian's chest. Little moment like this were the best thing about living with Sebastian, he couldn't deny that. Sometimes he did miss his family, yet ever since he had left, after finding out that he was adopted, he hadn't really spoken to them. He pressed his lips to the skin of Sebastian's chest for a few moments, before speaking.

"I don't know all that much about it. It was Brittany and Santana's idea. As far as I know, from what it says in the letter, Brittany missed everyone being together so she came up with this idea. I understand if you don't want to go, but please don't stop me from going. I miss the guys and I would love to see them again. You don't have to worry about Kurt being after me again you know. If that is what you are worried about. Don't deny you are not worried I can see it in your eyes. I sent him a text asking if he had heard about the Reunion thing and he said that he had found someone. OH and he said he would ring me tomorrow. That okay?"

Sebastian smiled softly down at Blaine. He really was amazing. He loved the way that he could just rant on and yet somehow stop it from sounding like he was ranting on. It was adorable.

"Honestly, Kurt has nothing to do with the fact of why I am worried before I say anything else. It is just more the fact that I am not sure any of the New Directions will actually want me there. I know they don't really like me all that much, if at all. Although good for Kurt finding someone. I guess there must be someone insane enough out there to like that gay face of his."

Blaine simply frowned at him. "Sebastian, I am warning you. If you are going to insult all my friends then I don't know if I want you to come with me to this Reunion thing. As much as I can't stand being away from you. I need you to be nice for once in your life and not just to me."

Sebastian's jaw dropped slightly. Was he really that horrible to others? Or was Blaine just being a little over harsh to warn him against upsetting the New Directions. He certainly didn't wan to spend a whole weekend or however long this thing was without Blaine. He made a promise to himself, mentally, not to be horrid. At least not if he could help it. Sometimes insults just came out, rather much like they seemed to do with Santana. Perhaps that was why, despite the fact that they really one and truly hated one another, they had such a connection. They were practically the same and he was sure that if he wasn't gay and she wasn't a lesbian then they would be unable to keep their hands off one another.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies like that." Blaine said to him with a laugh.

"Am I really that horrible?" Sebastian found himself saying. Suddenly he felt rather vulnerable, almost like he had returned to that of a child and was in the middle of being disciplined by his parents. Of course that had never really happened. He'd had to teach himself what was right and what was wrong, if anything he was just used to doing and saying what he wanted.

"You can be. Just knock it down a notch, if you come, yeah"

Sebastian just laughed. "I will I promise." He said in a reply as he leant in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. Before pulling him in closer, if that was even possible and just trying to relax himself, in order to let himself fall into that very much needed night of sleep. Only his brain seemed to have other ideas. Sebastian really had to stop doing this. He thought way to much for his own good, especially when night fell and Blaine was asleep in his arms. One of these days he was going to go one step to far and really over think. A few hours past and Sebastian was no closer to falling asleep. He had to do something, sure lying in Blaine's arms was comforting and more than he could ask for. Yet at the same time it was only going to make him never wake up, he'd be tired all day tomorrow and no doubt get into an argument with Blaine down to the fact that he was to tired to do anything. He had to find a way to wake up. Yet without sleep there was only really one option. A freezing cold shower.

**A/N: I realise that this chapter is really late and for that I honestly apologise. I have just been so busy with college, I think I said that on the top authors note. I am trying to get a chapter out at the weekends at least, the only reason this took so long was down to the fact that I had Monday and Tuesday off this week and took that for granted. Although hopefully, fingers crossed I will be getting the next chapter out this weekend. If not then it will most likely not be out until the weekend after that.**


	3. Klaine PhoneCall

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I was at my mates this weekend and she wouldn't let me use her internet, just to be a bitch I think. Anyway I hope this is okay. I was rather tired and actually pretty drunk. When I wrote this. Plus I was really late for college and my laptop was being slow as it was. So hopefully this uploads okay. Not to mention the fact that I have really bad sunburn I can hardly movemy arms it burns and stings so much. And then when I finally was able to use use her internet it decided that it wasn't going to work for the best part of two days. Not a good thing when I am trying to upload this for you guys. So sorry about the delay. I have a very busy week next week, the only real free day that I have at the moment is Thursday and knowing my luck I will end up busy that day too. So not sure when the next chapter will be but I just want to say that I love you all. Also if the font is weird then sorry. I don't know what I did to my Open Office.

Sebastian couldn't ever understand why he woke up next Blaine each morning. Well it was more along the lines of he could never understand what he had done to deserve it all. He just lay there next to him, his eyes rested upon his face and he just stared at him. Sebastian couldn't remove the smile from his face. Blaine really was intoxicating. He managed to drag himself away after a few moments where he headed upstairs for a shower.

The water droplets felt so warm against his skin. Sebastian closed his eyes and just let the droplets run down his skin. It felt amazing, save waking up next to Blaine, a shower was the most amaxing thing in the world. He simply found himself just relaxing. The one thing that he would never have any trouble with was staying in the shower forever.

Yet as he felt a pair of hands on his hips he almost jumped out his skin. The bad thing was that he instantly knew that it was Blaine, not that it would be anyone else, yet he'd know Blaine's touch anywhere. There wasn't another person in this world that made him feel the way Blaine did. Blaine's touch never failed to send a shiver down his spine and send a whole swarm of butterflies into his stomach. His head rested back against Blaine's shoulder and his body seemed to just melt. Into his. Sebastian's eyes remained closed. He soon felt Blaine pressing his lips against his and Sebastian simply turned around in Blaine's arms to face him and wrapped his won arms around his boyfriend simply just wanting him to be closer than he already was. If that was even possible. Sebastian was starting to wonder to himself as to whether he actually loved Blaine more than he should. Was it even possible to love someone to much? He was sure that he had already had this conversation with his own head on many occasions before and was still yet to find the answer. The only thing that he was worried about was ever losing Blaine and that alone was enough to scare him. He knew in his heart that if he didn't have Blaine in his life then it just wasn't worth being alive anymore. Blaine was the his soul mate and he just wouldn't be able to get through each day without him. Perhaps that made him sound pathetic, yet the strange thing about that was that, he just just didn't really care anymore. Blaine was pretty much perfect.

Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Now this really was his kind of shower. His tongue simply battled against his and he found himself almost fainting with the whole adrenaline rush that was rippling through his body. He couldn't let Blaine go. It must have been at least half an hour later, half an hour of breathlessness in the shower, before they finally left and found themselves stumbling into the bedroom and collapsing into a heap on the bed. It was then that Sebastian remembered that he had left his duvet downstairs. He groaned slightly and simply lay against the bedsheets and pulled Blaine on top of him kissing him over and over. Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's neck, before trailing his lips over his shoulder and causing Blaine to simply groan. It seemed like this weekend before they left for the huge reunion thing, something Sebastian wasn't really looking forwards to, yet if it made Blaine happy and Blaine wanted to have him there then he wouldn't object, was going to be a hell of an eventful one. A weekend filled with so much passion and lust. It was something that seemed to have been missing from their relationship for a while and Sebastian had started to fear that it wouldn't be back again. Yet no he was content with the fact that he could once again actually be with Blaine and not have to worry that he was going to feel distant from him anymore. Things were getting heated and Sebastian could feel Blaine's hands running over his back, tracing small circles there. The kiss they were sharing only seemed to deepen. Sebastian could have stayed here forever. Yet they were interrupted by the ringing of Blaine's phone downstairs.

Something told Sebastian that it was Kurt calling Blaine, just like he had told him that he would. He wanted to feel jealous. Jealous that Blaine was about to embark on a conversation with his ex boyfriend and yet he just couldn't be.

"You going to get that, gorgeous?" Sebastian said to him as he climbed off the bed and headed over to the wardrobe to locate some clothes to wear for the day. The towel, that had been previously wrapped around his waist, fell to the floor, leaving him stark naked in front of Blaine.

Blaine simply nodded, "Just borrowing your dressing gown. Freezing in this towel." he said as he pulled on Sebastian's dressing gown and ran down the stairs to answer his phone. Just as Sebastian had suspected Blaine was greeted by Kurt's name flashing up on the screen.

"Hey," Blaine said simply. It felt strange talking to Kurt again. He found himself not really knowing what to say to him. This was just strange. Kurt was normally the one person that he could talk endlessly too.

"Hi. You know it actually feel strange hearing your voice again." he said with a nervous laugh. "So you still with Sebastian then?"

"Honestly it just feels strange to hear your voice again. I missed you more than I thought I would. Can't wait to see you again." at least the conversation seemed to be flowing now. Perhaps all that was needed was simply just to actually have something said to get them started off. It was rather typical that it was Kurt who had been the one to break into that silence. "Yeah. I am still with him. Why do you ask?" Blaine said to him, as he rested against the back of the sofa. He suddenly felt rather nervous. Kurt had never really cared all that much about his relationship with Sebastian. So why was he asking about it now? He swallowed the lump in his throat. It must have been a couple of seconds before Kurt answered him, yet to Blaine it felt like ages.

"Just wondered. You really like him, don't you? I can tell by the sound of your voice just then. So what is happening with you."

"Yes. I honestly love him Kurt. He is amazing. I just don't know what I would do without him. Especially these past couple of years. He has just been my rock." Blaine laughed slightly. "Well my parents are not my parents. I over heard them arguing with Cooper and he blurted out that I was adopted. So now I live with Sebastian."

Blaine's head turned to the door as he heard Sebastian walking in. God he looked hot, having not bothered sorting out his hair and it was still wet. Blaine had to force himself not to just jump up and kiss him.

"But why do you love him? That is what I don't get. What if he hurts you? Yeah I get it that he has stayed with you for this long, but what if that doesn't mean anything. I don't want you to get hurt. Care about you Blaine. I always will. Wait hold on. What? You're adopted? You live with him?"

Blaine should have known that all that was coming. He should have been prepared for it. Yet he just wasn't. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Kurt would be able to see him over the phone. He didn't want to fall lout or argue with Kurt, especially not over the phone. Why did they always seem to end up falling out over Sebastian. Even now that they had broken up with one another. Sebastian managed to get in the middle of them. Blaine hated that. He didn't understand why the two of them couldn't just be civil to one another. It was simply just annoying him so much.

"I can't help it. I love him because he makes me feel like I am worth something. Not that you didn't. He isn't a bad person. He's actually rather romantic believe it or not. Why do you care anyway? It's my heart that gets broken and not yours. Anyway I thought you had found someone. At least that is what you texted me last night. So if this is just an excuse to tell me how I deserve better than Sebastian then I don't want to hear it. So just hang up already."

"Yes but this is Sebastian we are talking about here, Blaine." Kurt said in a reply.

Blaine almost heard the break of his ex's heart as he spoke. He realised in that moment that Kurt was still in love with him. This really was the one thing that he found himself dreading. He didn't know how to deal with that. "I have found someone but you are always going to have a pieace of my heart. You were the first person I fell in love with. Like really in love with. I didn't make you feel special, did I? Nothing compared to the way Sebastian makes you feel. Did you even love me? I mean after we met that man whore."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to just yell at him. Yet that wasn't the answer, plus he didn't want Sebastian grabbing the phone and yelling at Kurt as well.

"Stop dragging him down Kurt. You don't know him. Not the way I do. Please just stop judging him on the fact that I left you to be with him. I do love you. I always will. It's just different now. With Sebastian all I can think about is being with him and I can't imagine life without him. He's been there for me. You did make me feel special. I just fell in love with someone else. Maybe we were just not meant to be. What if I am meant to be with Sebastian? Who is he anyway? This guy you found?"

Blaine moved slightly as she Sebastian sat himself down on the sofa next to him. He rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder. He just wanted to be near to him, feel the heat of his body against his. Kurt was making him feel like Sebastian was about to leave him. It was funny how moods could change all of a sudden.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek and wrapped an arm around him. Something told him that Kurt was giving him a bit of a hard time. He didn't know why Blaine always took it to heart. He was sure that if the tables had been reversed then Blaine would do exactly the same to him.

"I am not dragging him down Blaine. I'm just saying that maybe he will hurt you. You will always have my heart and I was there or you. I am always there for you. Whenever you need me. I feel like you never loved me. Because of the way that you cheated on me. I feel betrayed Blaine."

This was a conversation that Blaine had been avoiding like the plague. It all seemed to come clear to him that this was the subconscious reason as to why he had never really put in the effort to contact Kurt.

"What does it matter." Kurt continued "He's probably off fucking someone else. It's early days with this guy. I don't want to chance anything."

"What just so Sebastian has a past of being with a load of guys means that he is cheating on me? Just stop, Kurt. Please. I don't want to fall out over this. Perhaps we should talk properly at this reunion. We clearly can't talk over the phone." Blaine said to him. Truth be told he just wanted to hang up and have Sebastian tell him that Kurt was wrong. That he wasn't sleeping with someone else behind his back. That he did love him and that he wasn't about leave him for someone else.

"Maybe I don't want to. I just don't want to see you getting your life destroyed by him. You deserve better than him Blaine. Be with me again, please. I'd drop everything for you. Just say the word and I am your again"

Blaine could hardly believe that he was hearing this. Was Kurt really trying to get him back? He was really mad at him now. What was so hard to accept about their break up. Blaine didn't get it. Kurt just couldn't seem to let go of them.

"You know what? I don't care. Think what you like, Kurt. Just because you can't let go of what we had doesn't mean that I can't be happy with someone else. I love him. You got that. I am in love with Sebastian Smythe. It's high time you accepted that. See you at the reunion"

With those harsh words Blaine hung up, slipping his phone onto the cabinet and cuddled up to Sebastian. His head buried in his boyfriends face. He knew he had hurt Kurt saying those words. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh, yet he just didn't know what other way he could get through to him.

"I love you, Blaine. Whatever Kurt was saying forget it. I love you. I am not cheating on you and I never will. You are the guy I want to be with till the day I die and every other day after that. Never forget that. Ever." Sebastian whispered to him, placing kisses into his hair.

Blaine lifted his head from Sebastian's chest and smiled slightly at him. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let him get to me. It's just he was saying that you were probably fucking someone else. That I deserved better than you. He also said that he wanted us to be together again. Me and him. He said he would drop everything to just be with me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I heard what you said. I was sat right next to your for the most of it. If anything I agree with him you deserve better than me. Yet it isn't a matter of what you deserve. You have to follow your heart and be with who you want to be with. Can I just ask one tiny favour?"

Blaine smiled once again. Sebastian really knew what to say to make him feel better. "You. I want you. I love you, so much." he mused as he leant up and pressed a brief kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Depends what it is."

"I know you said that I had to behave myself at the Reunion and not insult your friends,especially Santana. But can I whack Kurt Hummel one. Seriously I have just about had enough of him. I just want to break his nose or something, just for what he has done to you now"

Blaine had to laugh. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. "If you must, as long as you don't hurt your hand doing it"

**A/N: Okay I really don't like this chapter very much there was a bit of Klaine fight. I know and I will be elaborating more on that when they meet, which should be in the next chapter. I know Blaine was a bit of a bitch to Kurt, but it had to be done. SORRY! Sorry again for the delay. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Unexpected Announcement

**A/N: Okay forstly I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. I was ill all weekend and just couldn't be bothered writing anything. Well I say I was ill more like I just had the hangover from hell after drinking god knows how much in Friday night. Something that am never doing again. From now on I am drinking nothing more than a glass of wine every so often with meals on Birthdays etc. I am not getting that drunk again. Also I am afraid that last week just got away from me. It went past so fast I don't know where it went. So here it is. I have been working on it since my hangover left. I do hope that you like it. **

The days seemed to flow together. Nothing seemed to be getting in the way of both Sebastian and Blaine. If anything they were more together than they had ever been before. What had caused that, well that much wasn't really all that clear to any of them. Yet perhaps that was the whole beauty of it. Everything was just perfect.

Although it seemed like something was about to change that. Something was bound to go wrong and get in the way of everything. Not to put a bad spanner in the works, but just something to stop them from being all lovey dovey all the time.

Blaine still feared that Sebastian would tire of him. That he would find someone that he prefured to be with. Or just someone that gave him more than he himself did. He tried to convicne himself that he was wrong, yet at the same time he knew that there was always goingt o be that feeling in the back of his mind.

If anything they were going to have to start behaving like normal people. Like everyone else did. It happened all of a sudden. That ring of the doorbell. Totally out of the blue and certainly not something that any one of them expected. Thankfully it was at a moment where they both had clothes on. Well to be fair they were wearing dressing gowns, having just been out of bed for a few hours. Neither had really seen the need to get dressed. The only reason the dressing gowns were on was down to the fact that it was freezing. Even with the heating on.

"I'll get it" Blaine called from the Living Room, Sebastian was in the kitchen getting the last of the dishes done from last night and this morning.

Blaine yawned as he headed over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open a crack. Just to see who it was. A smile came to his face as his eyes fell upon the woman standing there. It really was great to see her again. If anything she was one of the main reasons that he was so excited about this whole Reunion thing. Pulling the door fully open he stepped aside to let her in.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. Please come in."

"As long as you promise not to start the whole you missed me speech. I might have changed a lot over the years that we haven't spoken but I will go all Lima Heights on you if you start getting all pathetic on me, Blaine Anderson" Santana Lopez said with smile as she stepped into the house and moved aside to allow Blaine to close the door again and let the cold air wait outside until it warmed up.

"Deal. How have you been anyway? How is Brittany?" Blaine asked her as he showed her through into the Living Room.

Sebastian peered out around the kitchen door as he heard Blaine coming back to the Living Room. A smile came to his face as he noticed Santana behind Blaine. Instead of heading out to join the two of them he kept out of sight in the kitchen and found himself just wiping down the benches. He only wanted to give the two of them a bit of time to catch up. Plus there was the fact that he wasn't really on what you could call friendly terms with Santana. Despite the fact that he would probably class her as Blaine's best friend. She was always sticking up for him and he could remember clearly all that she had done when he'd thrown that slushie into his eye. The whole Smooth Criminal performance made him smile. Which reminded him he really was going to have to ask her if she still had the recording of that. Even she had to admit that they made an awesome singing couple. Their voices matched perfectly.

Santana smiled once more. She couldn't wait to tell Blaine the news. It was the main reason that she had come here. Blaine had to be the first to know. He was after all her best friend, save of course Quinn. She was leaving it to Brittany to tell Quinn whilst she was here. Simply sitting down upon the sofa she patted it next to her for Blaine to sit down, which thankfully he did. Although he seemed to be wearing a rather worried look on his face. Almost like he was expecting her to tell him some bad news. Which she wasn't.

"Yeah yeah. I am great. Never been better. Brittany is great to. She's back home though. I came her on my own I just had to tell you something." Santana said to him as she brought her legs up onto the sofa. "You're my best friend Blaine and I want you to be the first to know that I asked Brittany to marry me a couple of days ago and she said yes."

Blaine's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this. It was amazing news. He practically leapt at her and hugged her. He hadn't ever been so proud of her before. She had come such a long way since he had met her. If anything she was a person to look up to. An inspiration.

"Well done. Congratulations." Blaine said to her as he pulled away from her.

"Thanks, I don't know when the date is yet but I can count on you to be there, right? I want you to be my best man or whatever the person who gives the rings at a Lesbian wedding is called."

Blaine just nodded slightly. He couldn't think what to say. Was there really anything to say? He had said congratulations and Santana already knew that he would be there right? "Of course. I will be there. Try and keep me away" he finally managed to choke out.

Santana smiled at him once again. Although she'd never admit it the whole thought of getting married to Brittany scared her. Yet wasn't that natural. She just felt rather nervous about it.

Sebastian seemed to sense the fact that there was something slightly nervous going on in his Living Room, for a start neither of them were talking anymore. He swallowed slightly and dropped the cloth into the sink before walking out the Kitchen and leaning up against the door frame. For a few moments he found himself just watching them hugging and grinning like Cheshire Cats. He only wished that he had made more effort to listen to their conversation so that he knew what had gotten them so happy.

"You after my guy, Lopez" he said after a few moments, although a smile was upon his face. He wasn't serious. Of course he wasn't. He knew that Santana was a lesbian and that Blaine was certainly not her type.

"Like it would have anything to do with you if I did." She almost snapped back at him.

Sebastain just rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to throw her out, just because he didn't really like her. Yet at the same time he wanted to get along with her. She was Blaine's friend and he couldn't hate her. She had something about her that reminded him of himself.

Sebastain just laughed and stepped into the Living Room and pulled her up to her feet. "Come here. It's strangely good to see you." he said as he hugged her.

Perpaps it should have felt strange to be hugging Santana Lopez, but if anything it didn't. It almost felt right. They certainly had a connection. He couldn't deny that. They were like the opposites sides of the same coin. There was something connecting them and yet they would never just click as anything because they could never ever touch.

"Although I would love to know what has gotten the pair of you so happy. It had better be a good reason. I don't want to find you have been hugging my guy just because you missed him. Not valid enough. I need details. Lots of them."

Santana could stop a smile from coming to her face. She hadn't felt happier. It was lie now her life was complete. She was getting married to Brittany and everything was going right in her life. What did she care if she became famous? None of that mattered to her now. All she wanted was to live the rest of her life with her, now, fiancé by her side encouraging her and telling her that she was perfect.

"Me and Brittany are engaged and I wanted to tell Blaine in person. If that is alright with you."

"In that case I think a congratulations are in order." Sebastian grinned at her. "You staying the night?"

Santana hadn't really thought of that. If anything she had just assumed that she'd leave and get some sleep in a motel or something. Yet if Sebastian was offering her a place to sleep that was actually comfortable then she wasn't about to turn it down. "If it wouldn't be any trouble. It's not exactly like I want to stay here. I can't imagine that the two of you are a pretty sight in the mornings."

"Oh please. It's fine. Just don't steal my bedroom. There's two spare rooms for you to choose from. And just for the record. It isn't exactly going to be easy for me and Blaine we have to wake up and see your bed head. Not a sight that I want to see in the mornings."

Blaine found himself smiling. It was nice to see that the two of them were finally getting along, well sort of. He knew that they were trying their best for him and he did appreciate it. The fact that they would never really be the best of friends was clear to him. Yet surely they could see that they were so alike. He thought about sneaking out the room and just leaving them to banter on at one another. Yet this was too god to miss. A Sebtana banter off. Now this was just amazing. He hadn't ever imagined that that would be able to stay in the same room as one another for this long without literally being at one another's throats. On a brighter note. It felt good to have his best friend around again. He had missed her. Missed her more than he would dare say, at least to her face. With any luck she would hang around for a couple of days. Perhaps the two of them could have a good catch up tomorrow, a proper catch up, whilst Sebastian was at work tomorrow.

**A/N: My mind has just gone blank. I don't really know what to write at the moment. So I am sorry this is so rubbish. I just hope that you can forgive me. Does anyone have any ideas? Ones that I can elaborate on. Of course I have the whole Reunion thing. But I need something else. Any ideas guys? Review and let me know what you think of this monstrosity of a chapter. It took so long to write this crap, sorry again.**


	5. Touching and Scrabble

**A/N: I am starting to make a rather bad habit of this. And for that I am sorry, but again I find myself apologising for just how late this chapter is. I was fully planning on writing over the weekend, but that failed. I was at my dads over the Father's Day weekend and left my laptop at home, something that I wasn't best pleased about. So here it is finally, in future someone really has to give me a slap on the wrist and get to to update quicker. Don't be afraid to nudge me and send me a message and tell me to get a move on. Sometimes that is all that I really need. Anyway I hope you still like that chapter.**

Blaine groaned slightly as he turned over into Sebastian's arms. He'd been awake for the last few minutes, simply just waiting for Sebastian to wake up. Blaine knew how rarely that guy slept and therefore never ever woke him up, unless of course he was late for anything important. He had decided to give him a few more minutes before he gently shook him awake. The thought of getting up and heading for a shower was awfully tempting. Yet at the same time his body just seemed to want to relax and stay put where it was.

There was noises coming from the next room, the room that Santana was sleeping in, which gave him some indication that she was awake. Perhaps Sebastian had better get up now and get that shower, Blaine knew how long girls took in the bathroom. So the race was going to have to be on to beat her into there. Blaine could easily wait. He didn't really have to be anywhere, it was just a matter of staying put in the house. So he could get away with not having a shower.  
Yet thankfully he wasn't going to have to be faced with waking up the Sleeping Beauty next to him, down to the fact that Sebastian woke up himself. Blaine felt his lips against his cheek and simply turned to look at him with a warm smile

"Morning, sleepy head" he said to him leaning inwards and pressing his lips to Sebastian's for a few moments. "You should probably go and claim that shower before Santana does, otherwise you won't get a chance before you leave me to go to work."

Sebastian just laughed and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Morning. I know. I sort of guessed that. What do girls do in the bathroom every morning. It's not normal to spend that much time in there" Sebastian enquired as he climbed out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown, just something to put over his shoulders in case he was to walk into Santana in the hallway, considering he gathered she wouldn't want to walk into him whilst he was wearing nothing but his Birthday Suit.

Blaine found himself falling back asleep again. It wasn't until he woke up that he realised Sebastian had already left. Even without moving from his place in the bed, he could just tell. The house always seemed to have that empty feeling when Sebastian wasn't in it. Blaine wasn't really sure what it was. It was just something odd and different. He sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt before heading downstairs to find himself some breakfast.

He wasn't really surprised to see that Santana was already up and she had made herself at home on his sofa. With the television showing some rubbish morning programmes and Santana sat with a bowl of cereal in her lap and a hot steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning, finally made an appearance. I was about to pronounce you dead." Santana mused to him

"Morning to you too." Blaine added, rather sleepily. There wasn't really anything, save Sebastian, that he ever paid much attention to before his coffee in the morning. Without it he just couldn't seem to focus on anything. "Is the water in the kettle still hot?"

Santana nodded, her mouth full of cereal. She swallowed it before speaking. "Yeah, it should be. Just sat down. Can't see why it won't be. I tell you what though. You sit down. I'll make you some breakfast. Because honestly with the state you look you will probably just hurt yourself."

Blaine couldn't really be bothered to protest. He simply assumed that Santana knew him well enough to know how he liked his coffee and what he'd eat for breakfast. To be fair he generally just ate whatever he came to first in the cupboard. So he wasn't all that fussy when it came to food. He sat himself downon the other end of the sofa to her as she placed her bowl onto the floor next to the cup of coffee and climbed to her feet. The sounds of clanking around the kitchen almost made Blaine's head ache. He wasn't really sure what to make of it all. He couldn't really put the noises to what she was making for him.  
A small sigh escaped his lips as he was finally handed his breakfast. Beans on toast and a nice steaming mug of coffee. He took a small sip of the coffee. Perfect. Way better than any coffee that Sebastian had ever made for him. As for the beans on toast. He couldn't have come up with a better breakfast himself. It was like the food of the Gods. He finished with great ease and after placing to plate onto the table, to the left of him he picked up the mug of coffee and slowly drank it.  
"So how long you staying for?" He asked Santana, finally feeling awake enough to communicate with someone properly and actually be aware of what was being said to him in a reply.

"I was thinking about leaving either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Just to avoid all the traffic. Oh and I was speaking to Sebastian as he was sorting himself out some breakfast and he said to tell you that he won't be able to ring you at 12:17 as normal because he will be in a meeting all day but he'll see you when he gets home."

Blaine just smiled slightly. He realised how stupid all that must sound to Santana. Such a specific time. It just made him wonder if Sebastian had even explained it all to her before leaving. Something told him that he hadn't. Sebastian had never really been all that good a showing his feelings. Or even talking about them. So telling Santana the reason why 12:17 was so important was probably a little out of his depth.  
"Oh, right. No it's fine. Stay as long as you want. Sebastian is leaving tomorrow for Paris, I think he said it was his dads funeral then or something. I don't' think he was particularly bothered about it. So I was wondering if I could go back with you when you go and I don't know maybe stay at your place. The Reunion is just in a few days anyway, right?"

"Fine with me. Just don't start getting my car dirty you won't get away with that. Anyone who gets any dirt in my car gets me going Lima Heights on their ass." Santana said with a serious smile upon her face.

Blaine wasn't going to be the exception. Not even Brittany would get away with getting any dirt in her car. She wasn't really sure what it was about it that annoyed her. Her car was just the most important thing to her. She loved that thing. It took her wherever she wanted to go and it made her feel free. She didn't have to feel trapped and lost anymore. Without having to think about anything she could just get into the car and drive away.

Sebastian couldn't wait to get home. The meeting just seemed to be going on forever. He was sure at one point that the time had just stopped. The hands on the clock just didn't seem to be moving. It was just beyond boring. He couldn't really be bothered being here. He just wanted to go home and spend some precious time with Blaine. He was going to miss him like mad when he left for Paris and yet at the same time it had been him who had told Blaine that he should just stay here and go to the Reunion. It wouldn't really matter if he missed a few hours. Yet Blaine was part of McKinley and he really had to be there and not miss anything. A few hours could mean a hell of a lot of catching up.

His fingers gently drummed against the top of the table. He was sure that he could feel his eyes slowly starting to grow heavy, almost like he was being hypnotised. Yet at the moment he couldn't tell. He was just way to tired and couldn't be bothered. If he didn't really care about his job then he'd get up and walk out. Yet his job did mean everything to him. As much as he complained about it and got annoyed with it, even he had to admit, he did love it. It gave him the money that he needed to look after Blaine and plus he at least got along with most the people that he worked with. Now that he thought about it there was probably just a handful of them that he really couldn't get used to. It was probably typical that he was sat next to one of those people. He wasn't sure if that was worse than knowing that this particular guy had the biggest of crushes on him.

Sebastian was sure that he would have fallen asleep within the next couple of minutes had this particular guy not reached out with his hand and gripped his leg rather affectionately under the table. Without a second thought he attempted to move his leg from the guy's grasp, only when that failed he reached under the table himself and pried the fingers from his leg. Shooting a death glare at him, simply warning him off. He wasn't in the mood for him at the moment. If only he could move and sit somewhere else.

He should have guessed that would be enough to stop him. It was just a few moments later and he felt a hand gently stroking his leg again. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and once again found himself removing the hand form his leg. Only this time he hissed at him "Stop it. I have a boyfriend." Although he highly doubted that it would get him anywhere, probably just some stupid remark.

"And? I do too, but they are not here" came the whispered reply.

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was insane how much this reminded him of himself. He knew that he had used to hold the very same attitude just a couple of years ago. Yet meeting Blaine had changed all that. "Yeah, well I really love and I am not cheating on him. Got it. Leave me alone"

"So leave him. Then you won't be cheating on him"

Sebastian was just about ready to punch this guy. It was only down to the fact that his job depended on at least pretending to his boss that he was paying attention in this meeting. He had to keep his cool, plus there was the fact that he would only get told off from both Blaine and Santana when he got back home if he had gotten himself involved in some kind of fight.

"No. I love him. Now pack it in and stop touching me. Got it" Sebastian hissed at him under his breath.

Although it seemed like their whispered conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by the boss, who was now looking over at the both of them, arms folded across his chest. Wearing a look that Sebastian knew meant he wanted some kind of explanation as to what could possibly be more interesting than what he was talking about.

"What is so interesting that you have to sit and whisper about it to one another whilst I am talking?" he thundered.

As much as Sebastian wanted to say everything he declined that thought and instead said the truth. At least that way he was covering his back. "Nothing, he keep touching me up under the table and I told him to stop it."

Thankfully it seemed like the boss believed him and excused everyone a few minutes early informing them that he would email anything import he had missed out to them that night. Only the guy that had spent the last half an hour touching Sebastian was about to get a telling off and thankfully Sebastian wouldn't have to bother with him again. At least not for the foreseeable future.

Now he had two full weeks off work. It was amazing. He hadn't felt happier in a long time. The only thing to really put a damper on things was his three days trip to Spain in order to attend the funeral and will reading of his father. The only real reason he was going was down to the fact that he wanted to stop his mother getting her greedy hands on all his money.

Sebastian came home to find Santana and Blaine involved in a rather heated game of Scrabble. He almost didn't want to disturb them, in fact he was about to head upstairs when he heard Blaine's voice calling to him.  
"Oy. Sebastian. You weren't really going to sneak upstairs without saying hi were you?"

"Hi" Sebastian said with a cheeky smile as he stepped onto the first step. "No really I am just going to get changed out this suit, then I will be down. You finish losing your game of Scrabble."

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly. He wasn't losing, sure he normally lost against Sebastian, yet that was only because Sebastian had a wider range of vocabulary to him. Yet for once he was actually winning. Okay, to be fair it wasn't really by a lot of points, yet he was still winning and if he kept this up he had a good chance of staying in the lead. Unless of course Santana suddenly made an amazing word.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies" came Santana's voice. Which strangely enough worked and made Blaine instantly shut his mouth.

**A/N: I do hope this chapter is okay. I started falling asleep writing it towards the end so I ****figured I would stop. And leave things as they are and continue in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Again sorry for the wait.**


	6. Must Keep Quiet

**A/N: Again sorry that this is so late. I don't know where my muse for fanfiction writing has gone off to but its just left me and I kept putting off writing this fanfiction. I am so sorry, from now on I am just going to have to get a move on and get writing, whether or not I feel up to it. I am going to aim to get at least 500 words done a day, and hopefully updating on a Sunday, although I should warn you in the middle of July I am going away for a while, so I won't be updating then. So this is most likely going to be the last chapter for about 3 weeks please don't worry I will be updating as soon as I can. I tried to make this chapter particularly long to make up for it, but I doubt that will happen. Love you all and thank you so much for being there and supporting me. It you guys that keep me writing **

It was rather late that night when Blaine and Santana finally finished the game of Scrabble and headed off to bed. Santana into the room she had stayed in the night before and Blaine of course into the room that he shared with Sebastian.

He pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed, being careful not to make to much noise or to much movement, the last thing that he wanted was to wake Sebastian up. He wasn't sure what time he was leaving for Paris in the morning. So maybe he was asleep. Blaine wasn't sure. He hadn't heard the shower from downstairs, yet was that down to the fact that he had been so engrossed in the game of Scrabble with his best friend, or just that Sebastian hadn't had one and instead had chosen to get some sleep. Now that he was thinking so much Blaine knew, deep down, that sleep was going to be impossible for a good couple of hours at least. It wasn't fair. He hated the fact that Sebastian was going away, more than the fact that he had declined his offer to go with him, now he wished he hadn't. He'd only done it down to the fact that he was angry at him at the time and hadn't had the heart to ask him if it was okay for him to take up the offer, besides he was pretty sure that Sebastian had already booked the flight for just himself and Blaine refused to let him waste anymore money having to cancel that one and book a new one.

At least now things wouldn't seem to monotonous without him around. He was sure that Santana would be able to keep him occupied and she certainly wouldn't allow him to mope around like some idiot. Just the thought of that alone made him smile slightly to himself. He turned over onto his side. The seconds seemed to pass like minutes. Blaine was starting to feel restless. He hated lying awake like this. It couldn't have been more than a minute before he sat up and turned to look at Sebastian beside him. He seemed so peaceful and still. Blaine wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around him, kiss him and tell him that he loved him. Although he could bring himself to do that just now. No doubt Sebastian needed some sleep. He slowly and carefully pulled back the covers to climb out of bed and head downstairs. He'd only start wriggling and lying there awake all night. So doing something productive downstairs was probably a better option. Yet before he could go anywhere he felt Sebastian moving and grabbing him around the waist.

"You going to leave me again already? I haven't seen you all day and you spend a minute in bed with me before leaving again." he mused to him pulling him down and leaning over him.

"I thought you were asleep and I couldn't sleep" Blaine replied to him. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I was already awake, just waiting for you to kiss me."

Blaine just smiled and leant upwards to press his lips to Sebastian's. He didn't want him to got Paris. At least not without him. Yet that was simply down to the fact that he was goingt o miss him so much. He knew that asking him not to go wasn't fair. Sebastian had ever right to go to father's funeral. Despite the fact that he wasn't really on best terms with him. It was his father.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Sebastian pulled away from him. The pair just stared into one another's eyes. Neither wanting to look away and neither having the ill to try.

"You going to be okay? I mean without me around to fuck any time you feel like?" Sebastian said to him after a few moments.

"I guess I will have to be. I don't have a choice." Blaine said with a small laugh. "i'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too, Cyclops" Sebastian teased. Sometimes teasing Blaine made him feel like he was the one in charge. He felt as though he could make him do anything. It was always something that turned him on. Just being the dominant one in their relationship. Something about Blaine dominating over him didn't seem right. Unless of course it was when he least expected it. Once again Sebastian kissed Blaine's lips, his tongue pushing its way into his mouth. He never bothered to ask for entrance any more. He just entered anyway. What was the point in teasing so much? He'd never once been denied entrance. So why should he bother asking? The fact that Santana was just in the other didn't seem to bother him. What did he care if she could hear what they were up to. He was about to spend a good four days in another country to Blaine. Surely he was entitled to get as much of him as he could over the next few hours.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had spent kissing Sebastian, not that he was complaining. It felt amazing. It seemed like with every kiss and every touch it just felt better and better. People said that love faded away, rather than grow stronger as relationships went on. Yet Blaine knew that not to be true, at least not with Sebastian. Love just continued to grow stronger and stronger. Blaine didn't know it was possible to hold so much feelings for one person. It was insane. He'd never been in love like this before. Never. Sebastian was the one for him. The love of his life, if anything were to happen to him then that was it. Blaine wouldn't ever be able to love anyone else in the same way. He'd always find himself comparing them to Sebastian. Would that even be fair to the other? Blaine couldn't see how it would. Just the thought of how he would feel if it was to ever be him in that situation, made him feel like a spare part. He'd never be able to put anyone in that position. He'd be alone. He knew that much. Nobody would ever take Sebastian's place in his heart.

"What time you leaving for Paris?" Blaine asked him as they finally pulled away from one another, in order to catch their breath.

Sebastian glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. How had time flown past so fast? He was sure that he had done something to upset it. For a start it just left him behind. Stuck in a moment. Left him feeling one thing whilst it escaped him and counted his seconds left for him.

"About five hours." he replied, kissing Blaine softly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Reckon I should make the most of you in that time. I wish you were coming with me."

"Don't say that" Blaine responded. It just made him feel awful. Like they were breaking up or something.

"What? That I should make the most of you or that I wish you were coming with me?"

"Both. It sounds like you are breaking up with me when you leave and if you had said sooner for me to come with you then I would have said yes. It wouldn't have bothered me that I might be a little late for the Reunion. They'd survive a few hours without me"

"You're mad. I'd never break up with you. As long as I am breathing I am not breaking up with you, Blaine Anderson. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life." he found himself saying. "Don't blame me that you are not coming. If I remember correctly I asked you if you wanted to come with me and you point blankly said no."

"Yeah, because we had just had that argument and I was mad at you. If you had asked again I would have said yes. You know I would." Blaine said to him moving slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Well maybe it is for the best. I mean having some time away from one another might just make us appreciate one another more. Besides I doubt you'd be very occupied in the city of love without me around. I wouldn't be very good company anyway"

Blaine simply nodded. "Yeah maybe. I do love you Sebastian. You know I do, right? Sometimes I feel like I don't show you enough. I mean I tell you and stuff but is that the same?"

"I don't know you tell me. I know you do. Stop trying to make me say it over and over. I never say it, at least I never used to until I met you. You are amazing, you know that." Sebastian said in a reply to him. He wanted so much just to fuck him senseless right now. Just to hear him screaming out his name, yet he managed to fight against that urge, at least for now, down to the fact that he didn't really want to subject Santana to having to hear all that.

Almost as if reading his mind Blaine spoke.

"Fuck me" he whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"What and have to risk the wrath of Santana after having heard your screaming out my name tomorrow? I wouldn't dream of it" Sebastian mused to him. He had a feeling that Blaine knew what he was thinking, perhaps there was something that showed his thoughts on his face. Perhaps Blaine just knew his thoughts from the expression he had on his face, just like he generally did with Blaine.

"Well you could always gag me?" Blaine said with a cheeky smile.

Sebastian hadn't ever put him down as someone who was up for any of that sort of stuff. Yet now that he mentioned it Sebastian knew that he could just let it lie. He had to give it a shot. Trying something new was always fun and a great way to spice up someone's love life, right?

"Really. Can I take you up on that offer then?" he mused to him pressing his lips to Blaine's as he reached down to the floor and grabbed his boxers, from the side of the bed where he had dropped them after coming back home from work that night. He scrunched them up into a ball and pressed them against Blaine's mouth. "Bit down on those."

For some reason, unbeknown to even himself, Blaine didn't think twice about doing what Sebastian had said to him. Sure if he had thought about it he might have put himself off the idea. Yet now it all just seemed to be so exciting. It seemed like the moment Sebastian had wedged his boxers into his mouth he was off down his body. Trailing soft passionate kisses down his chest. Blaine simply arched his back up into him, he couldn't stop himself. His eyes closed of their own accord. It certainly amazing to have Sebastian's kisses all over him like that. He could already feel his breath starting to quicken. His teeth sunk into the boxers in his mouth. He was dying to just scream out, it was certainly a good thing that the boxers prevented much noise from escaping.

Sebastian simply smiled slightly at the lust that he was taking from Blaine. He could feel him squirming underneath him and didn't have heart to tease him anymore. It was bad enough that he couldn't exactly make to much noise. So why take it to far and really make him squirm. He wasn't that cruel. Plus there was the fact that he had needs that had to be filled. He just needed to fuck Blaine. That was all that he could think of right now. Without wasting another second Sebastian grabbed Blaine's thighs tightly and pulled his legs up, before letting them rest against his shoulders. His hand slipped in between his boyfriends legs and teased his opening with his fingers, pushing in one finger, before adding in another and another until all four of his fingers were gently pumping into him. Blaine was gasping underneath him. Sebastian could hear the muffled moans that were escaping from his boyfriends lips. If anything it only provoked him to touch him even more.

He found himself dying to just really make him scream out, not just the muffled groaning that he was getting out of him at the moment. Perhaps if he worked things right he could change that. Pressing his lips together he slowly pulled his fingers out and ran them over Blaine's cock, coating him in his juice.

"Want some lubricant? Or Want to go in Bareback, without anything. How about you nod for bareback and shake for lube"

Sebastian mused to him as he leant down and pressed his lips to Blaine's for a few moments before pulling away again and getting himself comfortable between Blaine's legs once more. His eyes resting upon Blaine who gave him a small nod. Did he really know what he was in for with all this? Sebastian wasn't about to linger and find out. He didn't want to warn him that it would feel different and despite the fact that they had already had sex countless times it was still going to burn slightly. Plus it wouldn't be as easy for him to let go. That was where the lube helped out.

Not wasting another second Sebastian thrust forwards and plunged deep within Blaine. Hitting the back of his prostate with each thrust. He found his eyes closing as he tried his hardest to supress a groan. He could almost taste it just dying to creep out of his lips. He was starting to to hope that Santana was either asleep and a very heavy sleeper or that she was listening some verry loud music over a pair of headphones. Since this groan wasn't about to stay hidden in the depths of his throat for much longer. His tongue licked his lips as he felt Blaine meeting him for each thrust. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's throbbing member into his hand and pumped it up and down at the same rhythm. Blaine simply squirmed underneath him and Sebastian knew that it wasn't going to be long before the cum dribbled out of his cock and onto his hand. He was already rather close himself, it was certainly just going to be a matter of time before he lost it and coated the inside of Blaine's walls in his semen.

Just moments later he felt the cum coating his hand and dribbling down towards his wrist. Sebastian pulled out of Blaine and collapsed into heap on his side. Licking the cum from his hand and gasping for some air. Blaine sputtered as she spat out Sebastian's underwear from his mouth. He wasn't really sure if he could find the words to speak. It must have been about ten minutes of simply just lying together in each others arms that Sebastian finally managed to gain enough breath to form a proper sentence. Something that was more than Blaine could be bothered to master.

"That will keep you going for a few days whilst I am gone, right?" Sebastian managed to say to him. Why he felt so exhausted after that he hadn't the faintest idea. Sex hadn't ever worn himself out so much. He tried to convince himself that it was simply down to the fact that he was faced with hours on a plane and most likely nothing to actually do. He really hated flying. It always made him feel queasy and not to mention the food that you got on planes. It was just plain horrible.

His gaze shifted to the clock. A groan escaped his lips. He was really going to have to get a move on. He was already cutting it pretty thin by staying put.

"I have to get going. I will call you from the Airport in Paris okay. You stay safe. Make sure that Santana looks after you Anderson." Sebastian said to him kissing him one last time before he climbed off the bed and pulled on some clothes from his wardrobe. He picked up his suitcase from its place by his bedroom door. "OH and please don't forget to lock the door when you leave and take the keys. I don't know where the spare pair has gotten off to."

Blaine simply nodded his head. He hated goodbyes they always made him feel all lost and dead inside. It seemed like such a pity that Sebastian was leaving after sex like that. Yet that couldn't be helped. It was only a matter of days before he'd be with him again. He could last that long, right?

Blaine wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not. If he had then it hadn't made much of a difference he still felt tired as the morning reached him properly. He knew that he was going to have to get out of bed and make the car journey with Santana in just couple of hours. Yet he just couldn't be bothered. All he wanted was Sebastian back in bed with him. He missed him already and it felt like he had been gone days. Each second just seemed to go so slowly that he was almost certain time had stopped at one point.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was planning on having it uploaded last night, although that all failed when I was hit by a horrendous Thunderstorm and just as I was uploading it my internet was cut off by it. So I couldn't do anything. I hope you can forgive me for that. I don't really like this chapter all that much, yet then again when do I like chapters that I have written. The next chapter is going to be the start of the Reunion and a little trouble ahead for Sebastian. Nothing to bed. I am going to be mostly focusing on Sebastian in the next chapter. And his trip to Paris. Please don't fret. Review and let me know what you think. Do you think I am trailing this on to much? Let me know what you think.**


	7. Paris

**A/N: I am sorry once more that this is a little late. I spent ages writing and then deleting stuff and wasn't sure how to put things in this chapter. Yet thankfully I settled on what you are about to read. I also would like to let you all know that I will definatly not be updating next weekend. I am away at a Glee Convention to meet some of the Glee cast. (be jealous, you know you want to) so I will be otherwise occupied with Max Adler and Curt Mega. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed editing it. I think this has to be the chapter that I have played around with the most so far in fanfiction writing. I have changed it so many times before settling on this.**

Sebastian had always hated flying, especially when he was on his own. It wasn't that he felt ill or anything he just hated being up in the air on a plane. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't all to keen on heights. Not to mention the fact that when he was on a plane all he could really think of what something that Nick had said to him a couple of years back when the Warblers had flown to New York for Regionals.

_"Flying is just like being a bus, nothing to be worried about. The only difference is that you three thousand feet up in the air and locked in."_

Not really the words you want to hear when feeling a little nervous about flying. Yet that was just what Jeff was like. Sebastian certainly wouldn't change him though. If anything he was looking forwards to seeing him again at this Reunion thing. At least he assumed that he would get to see Jeff and the other Warblers again. Unless any of them had moved away to College or anything. It probably wasn't really worth thinking about right now, he'd only be disappointed in the long run if it turned out that he didn't get to see any of his old friends. He almost regretted moving away, and moving Blaine away from Ohio. Sure enough Blaine seemed to be happy enough, and it wasn't really like they were that far away, just a couple of hours drive. Yet Sebastian wondered if Blaine ever thought that was to far away.

He could feel his heart racing, even now as he sat in the Airport waiting for his flight, that had been delayed by a good hour. He thought about getting some sleep, yet if he closed his eyes for a moment then knowing his luck he'd miss his flight. As much as that seemed appealing to him, considering that it meant being with Blaine again. Only he would end up with the rantings on of his mother about not caring about his family and he wouldn't wish that bitches words on anyone. Not to mention the fact that the last thing he wanted was to have his mother claiming everything that she could in his father's will. He was taking his share of things and his mother wasn't about to spread her lies in order to stop him.

Despite how appealing the thought of calling Blaine was just to hear his voice it was pretty much out of the question, being the intelligent one he had packed the charger for his phone in his suitcase, and now had a phone in his travel bag with a dead battery. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to think of something to get him through the next couple of hours. Why did his stupid plane have to be delayed. If there was one thing that Sebastian really hated then it was waiting around. It would have been a lot easier to deal with if he could get a few drinks down him, yet he wasn't about to take that chance. He knew what he was like and he certainly wouldn't be able to stop at just one drink, which would probably mean he would end up to drunk to be allowed on the plane and he would have to catch the next one tomorrow and risk missing his father's funeral, which was taking place tomorrow afternoon.

After a lot of thought he got to his feet and headed into the nearest shop, hoping to find some sort of decent reading material. Anything that wouldn't send him to sleep and yet could keep him occupied for most of the time he had left to wait. His finger skimmed the shelf, there wasn't really a great deal of books to choose from, yet having not really been that much of a reader he still found it difficult to pick one. A few minutes passed and he finally settled on a book he had heard Blaine talking to Kurt about, apparently Rachel had read it and made him read it and as a result of that Kurt had been trying to beg Blaine to read it. The book? One Day, by David Nicholls.

If it turned out to be rubbish then he could easily bale Rachel for it all. She had put that book into his mind and therefore it was entirely on her point that he was even considering this very book.

To his surprise reading it made the time fly by. It just seemed to totally absorb him into its pages. He didn't want to have to put it down for those few minutes of boarding the plane. Yet it wasn't like he could read and walk at the same time. Sebastian frowned slightly and slipped the receipt, for the book inside to make his place before jumping to his feet. This was it. The flight to Paris, thankfully this time he had something to distract him for at least part of the journey so maybe it wouldn't be to bad.

Why was it that he was always sat next to someone who insisted upon talking the whole time? It wasn't fair. Sebastian wasn't about to tell them to shut up, he didn't really want to seem rude. It seemed like reading the rest of the book was going to have to wait until he was alone later that night. Maybe this flight was going to be a long one after all. He wasn't really in the mood to hear about this guy's family and how he was glad to be returning to them after a long week away at a conference or something. Sebastian wasn't really listening. He found himself just staring out the window at the fluffy clouds outside. At least there was one good thing about this guys constant ramblings on, it was taking his mind of the sickly feeling in his stomach.

Sebastian couldn't have been gladder to have the flight come to an end. He couldn't get off the plane fast enough. Now it was just a matter of collecting his suitcase and taking the short walk to the hotel that he was staying it. Sure his mother had offered to let him stay at the house, yet Sebastian had instantly refused. He didn't want to have to live in the same house as her, it was bad enough that he was going to have to deal with her at all during his visit. She'd only nag at him the whole time anyway. So why endure her for longer than he actually had to?

At least things were not taking all that long to get sorted out. He was in his hotel room within the next couple of hours. It seemed like luck was finally starting to come back to his side again. Normally he spent ages just waiting for his suitcase, generally it was the last one to make an appearance, yet not today.

Sebastian didn't really see the point in unpacking everything. He was only here for a couple of days and therefore didn't have that much stuff with him anyway. Plus he could really do with a drink right now. Not to mention there was the fact that the book was still calling to him. He decided to get it finished, otherwise it would be all that he would be able to think about for the whole of the evening, before heading out to the nearest pub for a couple of drinks. There wasn't any harm in that right?

Yet before any of that he had to keep a promise that he had made to Blaine. Calling him. He'd already technically broken it, saying that he would call from the Airport, when in fact he was already comfortable in the hotel room. That was one thing he loved about hotels, well most hotels, the beds. To him they always seemed to be more comfortable than his own. Yet it seemed that nobody else ever agreed with him on that note.

Searching through his suitcase, he finally found his charger and stuck into his phone before plugging it into the nearest socket. Leaving it to charge up for a while as he headed off to the toilet, only realising now that he had been dying to go for the last half an hour.

Leaving the charger plugged into his phone, upon his return from the bathroom, Sebastian sat himself down on the floor and pressed he speed dial button that called Blaine. It had barely rung twice before Blaine answered.

"Hi, you okay? You landed okay, right?" Blaine said before Sebastian had a chance to so much as realise he had even answered the phone.

"Hey. Yeah I am alright. Landed no problem it was the flight that was the worst thing. I got stuck next to a guy that wouldn't shut up. Stopped me from reading the book I bought at the Airport in New York."

"You bought a book? Wow that has to be a first. Why on earth did you do that? Plus what book was it?

"I only got it because my phone was dead and me being the intelligent guy that I am packed my charger into my suitcase and I was bored out of my mind after the plane was delayed. That one that Kurt was trying to get you to read. One Day. It's amazing Blaine, really it is. I am about three quarters of the way through and I have cried already. It's amazing"

"I might just have to borrow it from you then. At least you and Kurt will have something to talk about at this Reunion."

Sebastian just laughed. The two of them spent the best part of the next half an hour just talking to one another. Neither wanting to hang up, well Sebastian sort of did, yet that was only to enable him to read the last part of the book before he could let himself go and head out for a drink. Yet every time one of them said bye another conversation started up between them. Sebastian soon came to the conclusion that he was just going to have to actually say bye and just hang up before another conversation could arise.

"Blaine as much as I love you and as much as I love hearing your voice. I really have to go. I need to finish this book. I will call you tomorrow, yeah. Bye"

"Love you too" Blaine managed to say before the line went dead.

Sebastian was certainly engrossed in a book for the next hour. He almost felt upset when it was over. He felt as though there was so much more he could have read. He wanted t to just go on forever. A never-ending story. At least it ended in a good place and probably remained to be one of the few books Sebastian had read the whole way through. Not wanting to waste anymore time sat cooped up in his hotel room he made sure he had the key to the door in his pocket before heading out to the nearest pub.

Sebastian knew all the pubs around Paris, having most likely been in them all at one point. Yet this one he couldn't remember. Always up for something new he walked inside and ordered in a pint. He had barely drank any of it before heard his name being called.

"Sebastian, right?"

Sebastian turned his head and smiled slightly at the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here/" he said leaning forwards and hugging the guy sat next to him.

"Just having a drink. You? I thought you had moved to America"

"Well I did, just back for my dads funeral. Don't start with the whole I am sorry thing, you know that me and my parents were never on best terms."

The guy just laughed.

Sebastian knew him from school, the school he had attended before moving to America. Tony Vincent. Probably the first guy that he had ever had tell him he loved him. Something that had made things strange for a while considering they had been best friends at the time.

**A/N: decided to stop there. I have just gotten a really bad headache, like so bad that one side of my head is numb. I think it is one of my stupid migraines coming on. So if there are any really bad mistakes then sorry, I just can't proof read at all. And certainly won't have the time over the next few days to write anything as I will be packing for this convention. Review and let me know what you think. I will be getting onto writing again when I get back.**


	8. Hotel Room

**A/N: Just to rub all your faces in it even more. The Glee Convention was absolutely amazing. Curt mega is just the most amazing guy I have ever ever met. He sang Happy Birthday to my sister and bought me and her a drink. I had the most amazing conversations with him and it was just the best weekend ever. Okay so onto the sorry for this being so late ** **I came home with Flu and a really sore throat, that left me sounding like Hagrid from Harry Potter for the best part of the week. Then I was thrown out the house and stayed with my grandparents for a week whilst I found a flat. So I have been without internet for the the last 3 weeks, but that just means one thing. More time to write. So hopefully this chapter and the next makes up for the fact that I have been away for so long. I am not quite finished with the next chapter. About half way through it. Should get it done soon and then hopefully soon after that I can get it uploaded.**

The night just seemed to flow like anything. Sebastian lost count of the amount of drinks he had drank. Yet at the same time it was nice to just relax and be his old self again. Just talking to old friends had to be the best way to spend the night before a funeral. At least it was taking his mind off everything. Plus with the amount of alcohol that he had drank it was going to be a breeze, most likely he would be battling the hangover from hell and could easily just spend the funeral pretending to be interested or being upset into his friends shoulder, when in fact he could be snoozing and nursing a dreadful headache.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. A groan escaped him, half expecting it to be his mother finding something to insult him for yet he was surprised to see that it was Blaine calling him. This phone call was going to cost that poor guy a fortune. Sebastian couldn't help feeling guilty. Had he missed texts from him? Was that why he was ringing? He wasn't sure. He had been so involved in the conversation with Tony and with alcohol that this was the first point in the night when he had even remembered that he had a life outside the pub. Was that just down to the fact that Tony had left to go to the toilet? He didn't know. He really had to stop drinking so much. His memory was getting rather fuzzy and he really felt like he was about to pass out.

"Hey, Killer. You okay?" he slurred down the phone.

"Yeah, but you are drunk? I have been texting you all night. You didn't get back so I was worried about you. Clearly now I know why." Blaine replied down the phone to him with a tone that Sebastian wasn't sure he recognised.

"Are you mad at me? I am sorry. I met a guy and we used to be friends and well yeah I drank a lot. I think. I don't remember" Sebastian rambled. He rested against the bar and placed his forehead upon the beer mat that was sat in front of him, it was cold and damp from beer that had been spilt on it before.

"No, just worried. You sure you are okay? You really shouldn't drink anything else Sebastian. Please for me. Just go back to wherever you are staying. Call me when you there as well, even if it just to call and then hang up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, at least he thought he did. He couldn't really be sure. "Yeah okay, but I am just going to finish this pint and then I am going to go home." he continued to slur.

"Sebastian! Don't you dare. Leave that pint if you love me and walk home or to wherever you are staying. And stay on the phone with me until you get safely into bed, never mind how much it is going to cost."

Sebastian groaned. "I hate it when you pull the if you love card out your pocket. It's not fair." he moaned. Gasping as he felt a hand on his back. His head turned and he found Tony standing behind him.

"Yes but you love me really. You know you do." Blaine laughed down the phone. Hearing Sebastian gasp Blaine found himself slightly worried. Was he okay? What had happened? "You alright?"

"Yeah just my mate touching my back and making me jump and I am going to sleep now, okay. In the..." Sebastian wasn't able to finish the sentence for falling asleep, the alcohol had really gone to his head. It had to be down to the fact that he was in a rather strange mood and hadn't really eaten anything that day down to the fact that plane food was just horrible.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Talk to me. Sebastian, you there? Answer me!" Blaine called down the phone. He really was worried. If Sebastian wasn't all the way in Paris then Blaine would be over there in flash to check up on him and make sure that he was okay. He could feel his heart racing. Sure he knew that even under the influence of drink Sebastian could handle himself and look after himself, yet that didn't stop him from worrying about him. He was freaking out, pacing backwards and forwards in the Living Room, causing Santana to get rather mad at him as he leapt walking front of the TV.

"Hello? Guessing this is Blaine, right? Sebastian's boyfriend?" came a voice through the phone, making Blaine jump. Instantly he wondered who it was. He wasn't sure whether to say it was or not. His eyes darted to Santana as if in a way to say 'help me'

Her look was just of utter confusion, wasn't he speaking to Sebastian? "Sebastian okay? Put it on loud speak."

Blaine swallowed and nodded, pressing the loud speak button and sitting next to his best friend. "Yeah it's Blaine. Who is this? Is Sebastian okay?" Blaine managed to say, reaching out and gripping Santana's hand in his. Why was he suddenly more nervous than before? He just wanted to know who this stranger was that had Sebastian's phone and if Sebastian was okay.

"Tony, a old mate of Sebastian's. He's fine just sort of passed out in my lap. You have any idea where he is staying? He tell you?"

Blaine suddenly felt rather relieved. At least he knew Sebastian was with someone, yet what if he wasn't who he said he was. He could be anyone. Blaine had to think of something to ask him to know if he was the real thing. Yet it still occurred to him that this Tony guy had known his name. Would Sebastian really go telling a random stranger his name? He couldn't recall him actually saying his name to him on the phone. Yet there was always the chance that his name was flashing up on his phone. That was it. He remembered now. In Sebastian's phone he was under the name _'__Sexe sur un bâton_' which he knew translated to Sex on a stick.

"Oh please. Like we can trust you. How do we know that you are not some pervert trying to get him into his hotel room so that you can take advantage of him" Santana butted in before Blaine could say anything. "Yeah you are on loud speak and I suggest you answer me with a answer that will satisfy what I want to hear from you. I want to know something about Sebastian that only a friend would know."

Tony rolled his yes. He really had to think of something. But what? He didn't know how much of his past Sebastian had told these guys, what if he just trailed on a huge line of things and hoped that they recognised one of them. "Fine, fair point. He used to play Lacrosse and once he got mad at me and crushed my balls with his lacrosse stick and left my dick looking like a paint by numbers. That any good?"

"Yeah, he said that. Just answer me one thing, just to confirm something."

"Anything, but can you hurry up. He's about to... be sick in my lap. Never mind already done that."

"What does he drink with his coffee?"Maybe he was risking to much. Yet the last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to get into the wrong hands.

"One shot of Courvoiser, and a small splash of milk but mainly black."

"I think he said that he was staying at the hotel at the Airport. Can I talk to him? Please"

"Thanks and don't worry. I will make sure he gets there okay. Thank you, by the way. For looking after him in America." Tony replied. He was just glad that he at least seemed to have Blaine's trust. He knew how hard it must be for Blaine to actually trust a guy that he hadn't ever met and who just claimed to know his boyfriend, he knew that he would be the same. "Sebastian? Talk to Blaine will you and get up, come on I am taking you back to you room?"

Sebastian just groaned and took the phone from Tony. "Hey, what you calling for? I love you, you know that right? I think I am going to be sick again. Can I talk to you later?"

Blaine smiled slightly and laughed. "Just checking up on you. I love you too. You take care and please don't hurt yourself. Call me when you feel better. " Blaine answered. Hanging up. He couldn't help worrying about him. He knew that he would worry until he knew for a fact that Sebastian was perfectly fine. Yet there wasn't really anything he could do about that. As a yawn escaped his lips he started to wonder if maybe he should try and get some sleep, that was if he could let his mind rest for long enough.

"Will you stop worrying. Sebastian will be fine. Leave your phone with me and go and have shower. I will come and get you if it rings" Santana insisted. She wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Sebastian and Tony, finally, stumbled through the door of Sebastian's hotel room. The last thing Tony wanted to do right now was leave Sebastian in this state. He would be comfortable enough on the floor, so that didn't bother him in the slightest. He helped Sebastian over to the bed and let him fall down upon it. He removed the shoes of his old friend and pulled the covers out from underneath him before draping them over him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. His eyes just watching him sleep. He lay back on the bed for a few moments, fully intending to move onto the floor. Yet he found himself falling asleep next to Sebastian. It was only as he felt an arm around him and breath in his face that his eyes opened and he was greeted with Sebastian's face just millimetres away from him. He couldn't really tell if he was awake or not, yet did that really matter? He still took it as his cue to move. Yet before he could do anything he felt Sebastian's hand on the back of his neck and his lips crashing up against his. Tony didn't know what to do. For a few moments he just had to kiss him back. He couldn't stop himself. If anything he was still in love with Sebastian. He probably always would be. He had never really been able to move on. Yet soon he came to his senses and pulled back. All he could think about was kissing Sebastian again, just the feeling of his tongue in his mouth had been amazing and he craved it again now more than ever before.

"Sebastian, don't You're drunk and you have a boyfriend."

"It's just kissing. Relax. I shouldn't have done that I am sorry, just couldn't stop myself. It didn't mean anything, right?" Sebastian spoke, slowly starting to fall asleep again

"Yeah well still don't just kiss me like that. Course it didn't mean anything." Tony replied to him. His eyes seemed to be fixed upon Sebastian's lips. He had to kiss him again. He just had to. How could he not? It was insane how much he wanted him right now. Yet taking such an advantage of him when he was in a state like this just wouldn't be fair. He had to leave. If he didn't he'd end up ripping his clothes off and simply devouring Sebastian's body in a long series of kisses. He knew knew that much. God how much he wanted this guy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in order to leave and yet before he could pull himself up off the bed he felt Sebastian wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back down.

"Stay with me. I don't want you to go." Sebastian mumbled resting his head against his chest.

Tony's heart was pounding. Did Sebastian even realise what he was doing to him? He had no idea. If he did then he had to be torturing him on purpose. Was this Sebastian's way of getting him back for declaring his feelings for him and basically ruining the close friendship that they had once shared? Things had never really been the same since that day. His thoughts were suddenly cut short. He felt Sebastian's hand running down his thigh and slipping between his legs grabbing hold of him from above his trousers, which had suddenly started to feel rather tight. He couldn't deny it now. He had to be with him. It wasn't like Blaine was going to walk in and find them in bed together. Besides what if Sebastian came back to his senses and nothing much happened. All Tony knew right now as that he had to get as much out this guy as he could He was past caring about taking advantage of a guy that had drank way to much. He turned his head and pressed his lips once again against Sebastian's. His tongue instantly pushing into his mouth. He couldn't stop himself. He had been trying all night and now it just seemed like all that had been a waste.

Sebastian groaned into the kiss. This was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Every bone in his body just wanted to pull away and stop all this yet something kept him going. Probably the fact that he knew he wouldn't really remember this in the morning. Not that it was a good excuse. It wasn't.

Why was he cheating on Blaine? He had been so faithful during their relationship, even pushing away guys that he knew could have gotten with no problem. So why was he cheating now? It was wrong and he didn't want to be doing it.

Tony's fingers simply snaked underneath the waistline of Sebastian's trousers and ran along the very top of his boxers before he removed his belt and dropped it to the floor. Not wasting anymore time in trying to remove the other boys clothes, Tony, slipped his hand underneath the fabric of Sebastian's boxers and gripped a hold of his cock. He had wanted to simply just feel his flesh for as long as he had known him and to be finally in a position where he could would just heavenly. He could feel his own erection twitching in his trousers. He craved Sebastian's touch, yet asking him might just trigger something off in his head and make him push him away. Tony wasn't sure if he could deal with that right now.

Sebastian could feel his breath getting ragged. Tony's touch did feel amazing. He gasped, into the kiss, as he felt Tony's fingers slipping inside him. He felt them sliding slowly in and out and it was something that caused another groan from his lips.

Finally he managed to pull away from the kiss, perhaps it was his brain slowly sobering up that told him to do it, he couldn't be doing this. Not now and not ever. At least not as long as he was with Blaine. And he wasn't about to leave him any time soon. He loved him far to much to ever think about leaving him. He reached down and pulled Tony's hand away from his dick, that was now leaking with pre-cum.

"You should go." Sebastian said after a few moments turning away from him, he couldn't look at him anymore. Simply out of the fear that something would again start up.

"You don't mean that, Sebastian. Just one night together, this boyfriend of yours doesn't need to know. You can tell him that I slept on the floor. Won't he wonder why I left you alone when I said I would look after you for the night."

"I do mean it" Sebastian hissed, still not looking at him, his back remained turned to face him. "I mean every word or it. I want you to go. I will tell him. I will tell him everything that happened between us. I am not lying to him again. I did that once before and it nearly broke me and him up."

"You can't just push me away and ask as if nothing happened. You want it just as much as I do. Tell Blaine if you want. If he wants to break my neck for stealing his boyfriend then fine." Tony said to him leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck, exactly upon his sweet spot.

Sebastian took a breath in, he hadn't even known Tony knew that was his sweet spot, that was if he even did. Of course it could be a total coincidence of course. He wasn't about to ask and find out. He dreaded to know what Tony knew about him. Even when they had been friends he had been rather possessive. Always trying to protect him and keep him safe. Sebastian could still see the look on his face when he had told him that he didn't love him and that to him he was nothing more than just a best friend. He had never had the heart to tell him that he was in love with someone else. Now it seemed like a good thing. After all that guy had trashed his heart and made him into the person that he was now, or at least had been until he met Blaine. That very same person that seemed to be making a little bit of a comeback now. As much as he hated it.

"I think you will find I can. Just get out! Now! Leave me alone!" Sebastian insisted, grabbing his phone from where it had been placed, upon he cabinet and staggered into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and slid to the floor. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and found that he wasn't sure what to say to Blaine. He didn't really feel like talking to him. He just wanted to get this funeral over and done with first. At least afterwards it wouldn't matter how much he was cut down by the guy he loved, right? He was bound to already be in bits. Yet at the same time he had to let him know what he had done. After a few minutes he resulted to sending him a simple text _'Blaine, I can't find the words to tell you what for yet but I am sorry. I did something awful and you are probably going to hate me for it. I will call you tomorrow. I am sorry. I love you xxxx'_

Not wanting to have to deal with anything that was going to be texted back, or worse still a phone call, Sebastian turned his phone off and remained where he was. He knew that he could easily spend the night in the bathroom if need be. It was just the late early hours of the morning. When he had turned off his phone it read 3am. All he had to do was wait for the sound of the alarm on his clock to go off at 8am to leave and get changed into something that didn't smell like alcohol.

**A/N: Again I am really sorry for how late this chapter is. I don't get internet at my flat and at the moment I can't afford it, so I can only really update when I can get out the library, since for some reason I can't use the Starbucks internet anymore. I don't live near a hotspot, well I do but I don't know the email address to log in and can't access it because my step dad won't let me near the house. Long story cut short. I basically have internet when I am in a place that allows me to access it. Otherwise I am isolated from the world. Can't even watch TV or anything because I can't afford the electric and my Freeview box doesn't get signal and no matter what I do it still doesn't have electric. I am resulted to washing in the sink, since my shower doesn't work and I can't afford to get it fixed. So sorry but if you don't hear from me in ages it is probably because I smell to horrible to leave the house or I have done something stupid like murdered myself just to stop all the pain. I don't know if I will be able to update tis anymore. Library computers and just the most unreliable things I have ever known. Sorry.**


	9. The Airport Phone Call

**A/N: Its getting harder to update at the moment. So please be patient with me. I sometimes just can't be bothered walking to the library and I can't update otherwise. I hope you are not losing interest. I promise I not giving up on this story. I just need you all to be patient. At least moving out and having no internet or TV at the moment gives me time to actually get my stories written, right? I don't exactly have excuses anymore. Plus I would just like to say that if you don't like the way I tell people what is going on and the reasons as to why I am not updating then why read the Authors notes? Seriously have a go at me all you like it doesn't bother me. At least the courage not to post as a guest. **

Blaine had a horrible feeling about that text. He hated it when Sebastian kept things from him. He always assumed that it was a bad thing. Generally with Sebastian it was. He found himself worrying and picking up his phone every so often, almost convinced that he had heard it ringing, yet to no avail. He hadn't managed to sleep all night just in case Sebastian changed his mind and called him. So the fact that he was now walking around like a living zombie was annoying Santana.

He had realised last night that this was the first time he had ever been into her house and met her family. Something that he found rather strange, it had always been her coming over to his in her car or staying round his for the odd meal. Yet staying over at hers had just never really come up. Something he couldn't really understand why. Her parents seemed nice enough. Had there been something that she was trying to hide from him? From her own best friend Still did that really matter? It certainly didn't now when he himself was pretty much just concerned with what was worrying Sebastian.

What could he possibly have done that was going to make him hate him? Blaine just didn't get it. He failed to see how he could ever hate him or want to leave him. Sure sometimes things he did got him mad at him, yet it would have to be something really extreme to actually make him feel the need to leave him. Now that he had Sebastian he couldn't imagine how his life could work without him It just wouldn't make any sense. It felt to him like everything that he did made no sense at all if Sebastian wasn't around to share the joy and the pain with him. He missed him so much right now. The only thing he really wanted was to have him back in his arms again. He knew that saying he didn't want to go to Paris with him was a bad idea. Yet that couldn't be helped now.

What if he had cheated on him? Found an old flame back in Paris and decided to stay there and be with them instead of him? What if he wasn't the only guy for him anymore? Blaine's head was simply just a jumble of so many thoughts. He had to call him. He just had to. Glancing up at the clock on the wall of Santana's living room he groaned. It only read three O' Clock. Surely Sebastian would still be at the funeral now, right? If he wasn't then the last thing that he would want would be to talk to Blaine over the phone about something that was apparently going to cause problems between them, at least that was the impression Blaine got from the text. He hadn't ever known Sebastian to be sorry about anything. He was generally far from it. So this had to be something big. Something really bad. It just had to be.

Finally the worry and paranoia that something was really wrong with Sebastian got the better of him. Blaine picked up his phone from the side of the sofa and rang Sebastian. His phone must have been switched off because it went straight to his voice mail. "Sebastian, it's Blaine" he said after the beep. "I know you said that you would call me but I am worried sick here. I don't know what to expect and I don't want to lose you. You are not staying in Paris are you? Please don't ring me back to say that. I couldn't bare to hear it. I'd much rather you didn't ring at all and just forgot about me if that was the case. Whatever it is you have done or anything, I can forgive you. I know I can. I trust you. I love you. Just hurry up and call me before I do something stupid like getting a flight to Paris to come and find you and demand answers."

Blaine rose to his feet. There really had to be something around to distract him. If anything he just wanted to be able to get away from life itself at the moment. He slipped his phone into his pocket, just to be sure that he would at least feel the vibration if it rang, if he didn't hear the ringtone. He glanced around him. There wasn't anything on the TV, he had checked that a dozen times already and pretty much knew the schedule of every single channel off by heart, even the ones that Santana couldn't receive on her TV.

Wandering into the kitchen he found the pile of pizza boxes from last night. Plus a few pates and glasses that still hadn't been washed. Gathering the boxes into his arms Blaine carried them outside and dumped them into the correct waste bin, before heading back into the kitchen to get to cleaned up. Running the water of both the hot and cold tap and letting a little run into the sink before squeezing in some washing up liquid. Despite the fact that he really tried to wash each plate as slowly as he could, taking his time, just to keep himself busy, he found that barely half an hour had passed. This was starting to get stupid. Why hadn't Sebastian called him? He really was pushing it now and Blaine couldn't' stop his mind from wandering onto the many reasons that he had thought up for Sebastian to not ring him. He seemed to think up more and more as each second passed. He hadn't even been sure it was possible to have so many reasons and so many thoughts running through his head at one time. It was enough to drive him almost insane.

The minutes simply felt like hours. Blaine had no idea how long he had sat in the kitchen, at the table just waiting for his phone to ring, having found nothing else to do around the house. Damn Santana for keeping everything clean!

Finally it rang and Sebastian's name flashed up on the screen. Within seconds Blaine had snatched it up and answered it.

"Firstly why would I be staying in Paris. Secondly, how the fuck would I ever forget about you and thirdly, I love you too" Sebastian's voice said before Blaine had a chance to say anything. At least he didn't sound drunk, but Blaine could bet anything that was only down to the fact that he hadn't really started drinking yet he was probably still recovering from a hangover that he had gained from the night before.

"I'm sorry" Blaine almost whispered down the phone "I just... I... I got it into my head that you had found an old flame that you wanted to be with more than me. Like him from last night. I want you back here. I miss you so much"

"Stop that. Stop that right now. Otherwise you are going to make me cry and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today of all days. Now about that thing that I texted you about last night? If you leave me then I promise you one thing I will fight for you. I will return to Ohio and never ever stop trying to win you back. Win back your heart and win back your trust. Do you get that?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah. I get it but you are never going to lose my heart its..."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Shut up will you. I didn't ask for a story of your heart Blaine. My phone is running pretty low on battery and so if I suddenly disappear in the middle of a sentence then I will ring you back on a mates phone, okay. So if a random number calls answer it, yeah? Now before you start going on I wanted to tell you that I did something last night as you already know. Something that I regret and I can only say that I am sorry for. At the time it seemed like a good idea, maybe that was because I used to have feelings for him or because I was drunk or maybe a mixture of both. I honestly don't know but that guy I was with last night? The one that spoke to you on the phone. Well me and him..." Sebastian couldn't find the words to finish the sentence

"You fucked him, right? I get it. Why?"

"No, that isn't what I am trying to say. Things did happen and yes I cheated n you with him but I didn't have sex with him Blaine. I promise you that. There was kissing, a lot of kissing and touching. But no sex. You have to believe me and you have to trust me. Please!"

"I don't know if I can. I mean I believe you but I can't trust you. As much as I want to. How do I know that you are not going to cheat on me again now you have admitted it. How do I know it is all over between you and that guy? I can't be with you knowing that there is a chance you could be off fucking him whenever we are not together."

"You are just being stupid now. I am not cheating on you. I made a mistake. I don't want to argue over the phone. Are we okay? You and me. Is there still and us?"

"Do you want there to be an us? I get the feeling that you are playing with my heart. I don't know where I stand with you. Every time I think I can trust you you go and do something like this. I don't know how much more of it I can take, Sebastian. Losing you scares the crap out of me. Yet now? I feel like you are slipping away from me and it's all down to a guy that I never met."

"You are not losing me. I can promise you that if nothing else. I love you and I am not leaving you. Ever! Stop worrying that pretty face of yours. I might be miles away from you but heart is with you right now. This isn't really a conversation that can be done over the phone. I am getting the next flight home I have to be with you."

"No, you stay as long as you need to. You said so yourself that you didn't want your mother getting your share of things, even if you don't want it."

"Never mind about that. Leave that to me. I will see you before the night is over hopefully. Love you"

"Love you too, but can I just ask..." Blaine didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before the line went dead. He could only assume that Sebastian's phone had died. Either that or he had just hung up on him, not wanting to talk over the phone anymore.

Sebastian sighed slightly, slipping the dead mobile into his pocket and heading straight over to Tony, he wasn't really all together sure what that guy was doing at the reception of the funeral, yet it certainly didn't occur to him to mind. At least he knew that he could trust this guy. Sebastian placed a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and turn to look at him with a wide grin upon his face.

"I was wondering when you would come over. About last night I am sorry if you are. But if you are here looking for round two then we can slip off into the toilets or back to your hotel room." Tony beamed at him, downing the last of what was in his glass.

"I was just going to ask two thing. Number one can I borrow your phone for a second and number two I need you to go to the reading of the will and well just be me. I don't care what you do with whatever I am left. Keep it for yourself, give it to charity. I don't want it and I sure as hell don't want my mother getting her hands on it. Can I trust you to do that?"

Tony handed his phone to Sebastian and nodded "Course you can. Really you don't want it? You sure. It could be loads of money. How about I text you and let you know what it is. You might change your mind once you know"

Sebastian hurriedly texted Blaine saying _'Sorry mobile died. See you soon. I will call you from the the Airport and arrange to meet you somewhere, Killer. Love you, Sebastian xxxx'_

"I won't be text me if you want. See you, bye."

With those words he simply left, not bothering to say good bye to anyone else. What did he care about them? They probably wouldn't even notice that he had gone, no doubt they were all to drunk to care even if they did. It seemed like his father's death was just an excuse to get totally off their heads drunk.

Practically running down the street to his hotel he gathered up his stuff and hurried back down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift. He threw the keys at reception "Room 12, I am am leaving any problems call me" he called as he left and bolted towards the Airport.

At least Blaine knew that he could relax now, well sort of. He still couldn't process in his head that Sebastian had cheated on him. It still hurt. Yet the fact that he was heading home instantly was comforting in itself. He couldn't wait to just be in his arms again. Even if moments after their embrace they would start a conversation that could mean the breaking up of their relationship. He lay himself down on the sofa, it was certainly more comfortable than the kitchen chairs.

He must have fallen asleep and Santana must have come home from her trip out with Brittany's parents, since the next thing that he was aware of was his phone ringing and a blanket draped over him. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone not looking at the number as he answered it.

"Hey" he said through a yawn

"Did I wake you? Sorry. I said I would call you from the Airport didn't I?"

Blaine sat bolt upright, something that caused a rather large and painful dose of head rush. "Sebastian!" he said "Yeah you did I think. I don't remember falling asleep."

Sebastian's laugh echoed through the phone line and reached Blaine's ears. "Generally you don't remember falling asleep, no one does. Anyway, reckon you can make it to the Lima Bean in a couple of hours? I should be there by then."

"Can't wait." Blaine yawned again. "What time is it anyway?"

"Ten am, or around about that time."

"Bloody hell! I slept for like thirteen hours then, at least"

"Right nice to know. I will see you soon, Killer. I love you"

"Love you too" Blaine replied to him. Hanging up the phone.

Part of him was glad to be seeing Sebastian again. The other part of him feared what the outcome of it was going to be.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. There is going to be a lot of Seblaine angst in the next chapter. I can assure you all of that. Yet what that angst entails I am not going to tell. Review and let me know what you think. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next uploading.**


	10. Broken

**A/N: I couldn't wait to get this chapter written. Just something about it made me want to write forever. Also it has proved to be a hard chapter to write and I apologise if things are a little out of character. I just get the feeling that I have lost their characters a bit in this chapter. Also sorry again if it is a little late I have had chances to get it uploaded but I was trying to make a video and my video editor just wasn't working. It was getting on my nerves and I wasn't really in the mood to head into the library to get anything done there. Oh and once more thing, if you don't hate me now then you will be the end of the chapter.**

Blaine drummed his fingers against the table. He'd been at the Lima bean for a good half an hour, totally having forgotten about the Medium Drip coffee that he had bought before sitting down so now it had gone rather cold. His eyes seemed to be rested upon the door. Sebastian wasn't due to arrive for at least another half an hour yet. He sighed slightly and let his eyes drift to a close. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. He wasn't really all that sure that he could go through with it. Could he really do this? It just wasn't easy to forget what Sebastian had done. Blaine was starting to wonder if things would be better if Sebastian just didn't tell him the guys that he had fucked.

It was only the feeling of a hand on his shoulder that let him open them again. Without saying anything he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around the guy that now stood in front of him. He hadn't even had to look at him to know that it was Sebastian Smythe. There wasn't anyone else that could make him feel like that with something as simple as a touch. Blaine buried his head into Sebastian's neck and just took in his scent. The scent that he had missed so much in the past few days. It was stupid how much he needed Sebastian. It had been barely two days since they had been parted from one another. He had gotten through longer than that with a lot more ease. So why was this different. Perhaps it was down to the fact that he felt, now, more than ever that Sebastian was out of his reach. He found himself clinging onto his with everything that he had. Gripping tightly to his boyfriends shirt, grabbing skin and anything else that he could get his hand one that was part of him. He trailed kisses over his neck and jaw line. Kissing him that it had been years since they had so much as spoken.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around Blaine and held him in that tight embrace. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The feeling of Blaine all over him like this made him realise that things couldn't be more perfect. Sure they were most likely about to have a row, about what he had done back in Paris, in a few moments. Yet at this particular point in time things were just perfect. If only he could freeze this moment in time and keep it there forever and just live it over and over again every single day. He couldn't stop a small groan from escaping him at the feeling of Blaine's lips upon his neck. Something that caused a few looks from people around them, a few of them looking a little uncomfortable with it.

"Blaine,"he managed to choke out after a moment. "We have to talk and this isn't helping." he said to him, gently pushing him backwards and pulling out a chair to sit at the table next to him.

Blaine did the same. Sebastian's hand instantly reached out and took hold of Blaine's upon the top of the table. Lacing his fingers in with the other boys he felt things suddenly become serious. Everything he had been going to say was just gone. Almost like a bird that had flown from its next it had just gone from his brain and he was left alone.

"About what? How you cheated on me? How you broke my heart? How after telling Santana what you had done I had to forget how I felt about you and spend the next three hours convincing her not to break every single bone in your body?" Blaine almost hissed at him. He was just so angry at Sebastian right now. It seemed like the perfect moment was now over and all that was left for the two of them was total heartbreak.

Sebastian just stared at him. He hated seeing Blaine upset. Yet more than that he hated it knowing that he was the one that had caused it. He was close to tears himself right now, his eyes were filled with them. Somehow he managed to keep them from streaming down his face. He spoke in a rather cracked voice.

"All of the above. I am sorry Blaine. I made a mistake and I can't take it back. If I could turn back time then I would in a second. I never wanted to break your heart. I wouldn't ever want anyone to go through that. I know just how painful they are and how hard they are to fix. Santana probably had the right idea. I certainly deserve to have the bones in my body broken. At least then I wouldn't be able to cause anyone harm, right? Just don't leave me. Please don't leave me" Sebastian found himself almost begging Blaine to stay with him. Surely Blaine knew that he wouldn't be like this with just any guy. Blaine was special and Sebastian just didn't have the strength to let him go. He needed him.

"Give me one good reason why I should. One fucking good reason Sebastian! Because I sure as fucking hell can't think of anything." Blaine spat at him. Sounding harsher than he had meant to. Yet certainly not regretting it. Sebastian deserved it.

"Because I love you" Sebastian said in an almost whisper, simply afraid of speaking in case his voice just broke as a result of the tears, the tears that were screaming at him to just let them leave their snail like trail upon his cheeks. A request that Sebastian continued to deny them.

"What?"Blaine said in a reply. Knowing perfect well what Sebastian had said. He just wanted to get him back for what he had done and hurt him just as much as he was hurting himself right now. He was starting to wonder if maybe coming here was a mistake. Perhaps he should have just told Sebastian to not bother and to just go home and live his life where he was. He knew he'd be welcome at Santana's for as long as he wanted.

"I love you. You know I do. Is that a good enough reason?" Sebastian said in a louder voice, this time he was certain that Blaine had heard him.

Blaine removed his hand from Sebastian's grasp and sat back in his seat, folding his arms to his chest. His eyes simply staring straight at Sebastian.

"You what?" he repeated. He almost needed to know if Sebastian would tell him again. Perhaps he was just pushing his luck. Truth was he wasn't really sure where he was going with this interrogation, if that was even what he could call it. It was more of a humiliation at the moment.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU" Sebastian shouted, once again causing a few looks from the people around him. Only this time it didn't really occur to him to care. He only had eyes for Blaine at the moment. Yet something was telling him that things were not about to end nicely at all. If anything it was going to be far from that. His suspicions were only confirmed by Blaine's next move and words.

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that before you cheated on me. I have been here almost an hour waiting for you to arrive and in that time, being away from Santana, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I realised something. This is the second time that you have cheated on me. The first one I brushed off because it was one kiss with your boss to get out of something or whatever it was, but this is bigger than than that. So I came to the conclusion that I don't need you. It's over Sebastian. See you around"

Blaine rose from his seat and walked out the door, ignoring Sebastian's calls out to him. He couldn't look back, if he did he knew he would give in. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he pressed one button. A speed dial button to call someone. Someone that he just needed to talk to right now. He didn't know who else to go to in order to make him feel better.

"Hey," came the voice from the other end of the line. The voice Blaine wanted to hear.

"Kurt?" Blaine replied. His voice almost cracking in two "Can I come round?"

Just by the sound of his voice Kurt knew that Blaine needed him and he was ready to drop anything to comfort him. Despite their break up Blaine still meant the world to him and he still classed him as a close friend.

"Yeah course." Kurt replied. "See you in a bit."

"Thanks" Blaine said, before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket. He reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes.

Had he done the right thing? He didn't know anymore. His heart was telling him to get his stupid ass back in there and make things right, yet his head told him that he shouldn't. It was all so confusing.

All Sebastian could do was watch Blaine leaving. Things couldn't be over between them. They just couldn't. He wouldn't let it. He just couldn't imagine facing things alone anymore. He couldn't deal with a broken heart again. It had hurt to much the first time. Unable to stop the tears anymore, simply just not having the strength or will power, he let them have their way and allowed them to finally trail down his cheeks.

He couldn't remember the last time that he had cried. Burying his head into his hands he felt them getting all sticky with tears. Now that he had let them start they wouldn't stop.

"Sebastian?" came Nick's voice from somewhere near him. "You alright?"

Sebastian looked up to find both Nick and Jeff stood in front of him. His eyes still filled with tears. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. It all just hurt so much. Blaine had left him and it was all his fault. Sure he had always said that if Blaine left he'd fight for him back and never give up that fight. Yet now? Now he just didn't have the strength. He couldn't get it into his head that Blaine had left him. Sure his heart was screaming it at him, yet his head continued to dismiss it.

He managed to shake his head slightly. He was far from alright, things really had gone pear shaped this time.

"Blaine just left me" he choked out after a few moments of silence.

Both Nick and Jeff exchanged a glance before sitting in the two empty seats opposite Sebastian.

"Yeah, we heard the shouting. What happened?"Jeff asked him, not really knowing if he would like the answer. He had a feeling that Sebastian was to blame for all of this and the last thing that he wanted to to was take sides. Both Blaine and Sebastian were friends of his, close friends of his. Like Nick he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the two of them. It wasn't right. The Warblers had always said that Blaine and Sebastian were meant to be together, forever. Yet here he was sat in front of a heartbroken Sebastian.

"It's my fault. I broke his heart. I cheated on him in Paris, I was drunk and I met up with an old school friend and I made the mistake of telling Blaine that we had kissed and touched and basically did everything that leads to sex just not actual sex." he wiped away his tears with a single finger. "I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it. If I can fix it"

"So you got a blowjob from a guy that wasn't Blaine while you were dating Blaine?" Jeff came out with, something that caused him to get a slap on the arm from Nick.

"Jeff, shut up! You're not helping." he hissed at him before turning back to Sebastian. "Look, you love him right?"

Sebastian simply nodded his head. Of course he loved him. There wasn't anyone that he loved more. He hadn't known love like that had existed before Blaine. Sure he had fallen in love once before, yet it had never been like it was with Blaine. Like it still was.

"Then I say you come with us to the Reunion, look smoking hot and fight for him. Tell him how you feel. Do everything you can in your power to make him see that you are sorry and you want to be with him and only him."

Sebastian flashed a small smile at the pair of them. He was glad that he had friends that would stick by him and help him through all this mess that he had gotten himself into. "I don't know if I feel like it. I mean I just want to got home and drink myself to death. Nothing seems worth it anymore. I can't face him."

"Course you can! Come on, it's Warblers versus Cheerios, you are not going to let us Warblers down are you? You can do this mate, I know you can. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and bring back the Sebastian Smythe that we all know and love. You won over Blaine's heart that way once before. Who is to say that you can't do it again" Jeff said with a wide grin. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. He couldn't be sure that Sebastian and Blaine would get back together. Yet he knew one thing. He was going to make sure that they sorted things out. He'd never seen Sebastian cry before. He'd never known him to be so vulnerable, that alone was enough to make him strong enough to look after him and ensure that he got what he wanted at the end of the night.

"I don't exactly have my Warbler stuff with me. I didn't think to take it to Paris when I went. I guess I never thought I would cheat on Blaine and get a flight straight to Ohio without going back home to pick them up before driving here." Sebastian replied. Sure he didn't want to let the guys down. He knew, that as much as he didn't want to he had to get on with things and show Blaine that he couldn't live without him and do whatever it took to win back his love and his trust.

"Not to worry mate, I am sure we can find you a spare jacket and tie. I have a shirt and trousers that you can borrow, although they might be a bit on the small side. I am a good head shorter than you like the rest of the world." Nick laughed, resting a hand upon his back. "Although to get the jacket and tie? Well we will have to sneak into Dalton."

"Why sneak into Dalton? Can't we just walk in and ask to borrow a jacket and tie for the night? Not that I mind sneaking in, just wouldn't that be easier" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he spoke. He hadn't ever really known Nick and Jeff to be ones to sneak around or to break the rules. Sure they played pranks on everyone,yet there was a thick line between pranks and breaking school rules.

"Well would could, but there is one problem. I am sort of not allowed back in there after I painted the hall green the day after I graduated" Jeff confessed. "I am surprised you never found out about that. As for Nick? Well I hid the paint in his room and said that was where I got it from."

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. "That was you? I always just assumed that it was first years messing around or something."

Brittany watched her fiancé getting dressed for the Reunion. Sure she didn't really like Sebastian, yet that wasn't any reason to hurt him. She didn't like the things that he did. The way that he had hurt Blaine. But she wouldn't want to hurt him for it. He had to know that he had done wrong. She just didn't know how she could make Santana see that. Revenge from Santana was never a good thing. That girl could be evil when she wanted to be and Brittany knew that.

"Santana? Are you going to hurt Sebastian?" she finally asked her, lying down on the bed. "Because I don't think that is the way to sort things out. Blaine and Sebastian have to talk things through. You getting in the way of it all is only going to make things worse."

"I promise I won't lay one finger on his sorry ass. I just want to show him a little Lima Heights Hospitality and make him see that he doesn't hurt my friends" Santana replied as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed and fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"Why would you want to touch his ass? I thought you liked girls" Brittany was just rather confused right now.

"It's an expression, bar. It just means I won't hurt him"

"Well why couldn't you have just said that? Instead of saying that you wanted to put your fingers on his butt. It's confusing."

**A/N: Sorry that took so long and I am sorry for what happened. You all just have to trust me in the point that there is a reason for all of this. I can promise you that much. I wouldn't break Seblaine up for no reason. Please don't hate me. The next chapter should be fun to right, the Dalton Break in. Anyway. Review and let me know what you are thinking.**


	11. The Store Room

**A/N: This was rather a hard chapter to write. I realised that I wasn't really sure what I was doing with it. I wasn't sure what I was including in it and what I wasn't. So I just finally gave in and started writing. So apologies in advance if you think it is rubbish. I certainly don't mean for it to be. Also I have no excuses for how late this chapter is. Save the fact that I have just been procrastinating way to much. I have had loads of time to get this typed up and uploaded and yet kept finding things lower down in my list to do. I was going to have Kurt's conversation with Blaine, but then I got side tracked, so that will have to be included in the next chapter. If you guys want it that is. Just let me know.**

Sebastian wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. Sure it was bound to spark up a laugh and take his mind of his break up with Blaine. Yet why Nick and Jeff couldn't just let him go in and ask to borrow a spare one himself he didn't know. Yet then again it was Niff that he was thinking about. They were the worlds biggest pranksters. Sebastian was convinced that they had both devoured the Harry Potter books and therefore taken on the exactly personalities of the Weasley twins. Nick being Fred down to the fact that he was cheeky and seemed to have more of a childish attitude to things. He was carefree and therefore people never ever seemed to be able to be upset or mad around him. Which left Jeff to be George, a character that suited him perfectly. That guy always seemed to be cracking a joke about something and despite being older than Nick he copied him and kept quiet until Nick provoked him into doing something or saying something. A characteristic that appeared to be present in George Weasley, when it came to following what Fred did, even though the latter was younger.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the three of them ran through the Dalton Car park, ducking behind cars and bushes to check that the coast was clear before they headed off again, to duck under the next object. It was all rather fun, Sebastian certainly couldn't find the time to really be all that distracted by thoughts of Blaine. He had to stop himself, or more like stop Jeff, from getting caught.

Finally they reached their desired location, Dalton!

The footsteps of the three Ex Warblers echoed against the tiles of the floor. This place was exactly the same as Sebastian remembered. Nothing about it seemed to have changed. The paint work, the atmosphere, just everything down to the very last detail was exactly as he remembered leaving it. In some ways he had missed being here. Being in the one place that he could call home, save his own house. It suddenly made him feel rather homesick. It made him wonder if home would ever feel like home again without Blaine there to come back to. Would he be able to come home from work after a bad day and know that Blaine wasn't there to hold him in his arms and tell him that things would be alright. Just a kiss upon his cheek to prove to him that not everything in this stinking world was wrong. Some things were perfect. He had thought his relationship was perfect. Perfect until that stupid funeral. It seemed like even in death his father could find some way of getting into his life and messing it up. It certainly wouldn't come as a surprise to him to find that it had all be set up. Perhaps his mother had arranged all this rubbish to go on in Paris, simply just in order to ensure that he would stay there and even if he didn't let her get her grubby hands on his father's money she'd be able to keep trying to get some off him, knowing that he wasn't far away. Yet that had all back fired and instead just left him stuck in America having just had his heart broken, for what? Something stupid that he had done. Maybe not saying anything would have been the more sensible thing to do. Only now it was to late.

He just have looked distracted as he was soon snapped out of things by a hand clicking its fingers in front of his face. He turned to see Nick standing next to him. Where Jeff had gone he didn't know.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were daydreaming. Jeff has gone to the changing rooms to grab someone's Blazer, you and he me have to get into the store cupboard to try and find a blazer and tie. You have some trousers, right? Did you pack them? I think Jeff has a spare pair if you didn't. You are about the same size as him, right?"

Sebastian simply raised his eyebrows as he tried to keep track of all the questions he was being asked and everything that was said in addition to them. Were they actually questions that Nick wanted answers to or more just rhetorical ones that he already knew answers to and was really just confirming things to himself.

"Yeah I think I packed a pair of trousers. Isn't Jeff a size bigger than me though? I mean I not calling him fat or anything but you get my drift. I have a belt, I know that much. That is at least something. They keep blazers and ties in the store cupboard. How do you know that?"

"Yes, they have loads of them in there. Last year me and Jeff got the biggest urge to have sex in school and we needed to find somewhere and well we came across the Staff Only store cupboard. So that is how I know there are loads in there."

"Little to much information there Nick. A simple yes would have sufficed."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him down the empty corridor at a rather high speed. He wasn't supposed to be in here so speed seemed to be the best way to get what Sebastian needed, before leaving again. "We're meeting Jeff in the parking lot behind my car by the way. Don't think you heard us saying that, did you?"

"No, sorry I was to busy thinking about him and wondering if home was going to ever feel like home again. I just got so used to him being there at home to hug me when I have had a bad day at work and now he isn't going to be there."

"You'll be fine. I promise. You will get Blaine back. If not then there are plenty more fish in the sea. You'll find someone Sebastian. You're a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want a bloody fish. I want Blaine" Sebastian groaned.

"I know. Things will work out. Now come stop dawdling and lets get a move on. Otherwise we will get caught. Jeff is probably outside freezing his butt off waiting for us."

The two boys ran through the corridor and dodged into the Store Room just in time to avoid the two maths teachers walking down that same corridor. Another second and they would have been caught. Yet to the annoyance of both of them the two teachers decided that standing outside the store room was the perfect place for a chat. So for the time being they were both trapped. Although on a brighter note it was easy to locate a shirt of Sebastian's size and a tie.

Sebastian sat himself down on a box and whispered. "How long do you reckon those two blabber mouths will be? Its bloody freezing in here." he said softly, in a low voice, as he wrapped his arms around himself and gently rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up a little.

"Fuck knows. Could be ages. At least you are not stuck in here with some axe murder or serial killer." Nick said with a wide grin, reaching a hand into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrating against his leg, thankfully he'd had the sense to put it onto vibrate before entering Dalton, just to be on the safe side.

A smile came to his lips as he saw Jeff's name flashing on the screen. "Hey, Jeffy. What you want?"

"How long you going to be?" Jeff asked him

"Long as a piece of string" came Nick's reply. Something that only confused Jeff. What was he talking about? He didn't really get it.

"What string? What you on about Nick?"

"Its a saying. Just means no idea. Stuck in the bloody store cupboard Mr and Mrs Chatterbox the maths teachers are talking for England right outside."

Jeff was just more confused than before. What was Nick going on about. He knew what he meant about the maths teachers, the two of them could talk the hind legs of an elephant and getting them in the same room, or in this case corridor, together was just a nightmare. They could talk for hours. "Balls to that. You got the blazer and tie yet?"

"Yeah, got them just waiting to get out of here. If they don't hurry up with their conversation I swear I am just going to walk out already. What do I care if I get in trouble anyway?"

"Hurry up. I am freezing out here and you have your keys so I can't even sit in your car and wait for you."

"Then go home and wait there for us. We could take a while, that is if we don't freeze to death in here. I don't remember it being this cold."

"Will you be okay? You will be out in time for the Reunion, right? I don't want to go on my own"

Nick just smiled, he was sure that Jeff could see the same on his face, despite the fact that they couldn't see one another "Yeah, Jeffy I am sure we will. Now go home and get into the warm. I will let you know when we are on our way home and you can put the kettle on."

"Wait! So am I going to ours? Or Sebastian's"

"Ours, darling! Sebastian lives in new York remember. Unless you want to walk there across all those main roads then yeah go to ours. I will see you there later, okay?"

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry. See you later then. Bye. I love you"

"Yeah," nick said practically grinning through his voice, if that was even possible, "I love you too, bye."

Sebastian had walked off through the cupboard. He couldn't really believe that he hadn't ever been in here before. It was mad. It seemed like he had missed out on so much sex in the corners of Dalton, this seemed like the perfect place to have skipped lessons instead of wasting so much time trying to sneak up to his dorm with the latest shag, at least before he had met Blaine. After him there had never been anyone else, well until the other night in Paris. Why had he been so stupid. He ran his fingers along the shelves and simply just tried to lose his mind in it all. Yet it wasn't long before he felt Nick resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay you know? You have to stop worrying yourself, Sebastian. I have never in the whole time that I have known you seen you like this." Nick probably wouldn't ever admit it, at least not to Sebastian's face but he did care about him. He always had done. If anything he cared about him more than most. "You want to know how I know that?"

Sebastian didn't say anything he simply just nodded his head. Suddenly being alone with Nick and having nothing to really do was making him feel ill again. Ill from the fear of having lost Blaine for good.

"Because" Nick continued "You are Sebastian Smythe. You are amazing, gorgeous and you always get what you want. No matter what. Sure you are annoying but at the same time you are the perfect guy. Anyone's perfect guy. Blaine is lucky to have you and once he realises that things will be back to how they were. Just don't let go of him and don't ever lose hope, promise me that."

Sebastian managed a small smile. "I promise." he replied. Before he could say or do anything else Nick had pulled him into a hug. It felt strange to be locked in the store cupboard with him and to be in his arms. If anything he felt like he was doing something wrong. Or more like Nick was about to do something wrong. Yet all the same he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. It was nice to just have a friend like Nick. He really needed someone that was on his side right now. Since god only knows who Blaine had already turned against him. Mostly like half of Ohio.

"Can I confess something to you." Nick said after a few moments, after having pulled away from him. Not really waiting for a response from Sebastian he continued. "I used to have the biggest crush on you when you first came to Dalton. I don't know if you even realised that. I just thought it was about time that you knew. I used to have to wonder what it would be like to kiss you and just be with you. Even if it was just for one night. Is that bad?"

Sebastian wasn't really sure what to say in a reply. What was Nick trying to say to him? Just a while ago he had told him that he was amazing and gorgeous. Plus there was the fact that he had said Blaine was lucky to have him. Now he was saying that he used to not only have a crush on him but that he had thought about kissing him and touching him and well being with him. He wasn't sure he lied where this was going. What about Jeff? That was the only question running through his mind right now. Wasn't Nick in love with Jeff? He was pretty sure that he always had been. It had been rather obvious. So why was he saying that he had fantasised about being with him? Sebastian just didn't get it. It just confused him. He knew that he should probably say something. Anything. It was better than just saying nothing at all, right?

"And what about now?" he finally managed to say. When he had thought about a million things he could try and do in this store cupboard to distract him from Blaine breaking up with him, this conversation certainly hadn't been one of them. "Do you still like me? Like you used to?"

Nick looked down to the floor and sat down on one of the boxes to the left of him, before looking back up at Sebastian again. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just know what I haven't seen you in ages and I missed you. More than I probably should of. But things are different than they were back at Dalton. I have Jeff now and don't get me wrong I love him, more than anyone. But I think my feelings for you are coming back in fact I don't now if they ever left." he said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I get that you want to be with Blaine and all. I just hope this doesn't make things awkward between us. I want to still be friends with you Sebastian."

Why was everything that was happening recently making him feel guilty? Whether it was something that he had done or feelings that he couldn't return. It wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything he deserve this, had he? Sebastian closed his eyes and rested against the shelf that stood behind him. A sigh escaped his lips. Why him? What was it about him that seemed to make guys fall for him all the time? Sometimes he just wished that things could be easier. Sometimes he wondered if coming to Ohio had been a mistake. At least he wouldn't be hurting as much as he was right now. He'd probably be worse off than he was right now, but the pain wouldn't be there and he could easily take it out on some poor unfortunate opponent in the next Lacrosse game, right?

"Why me?" he finally said. "Seriously, Nick! What is it about me that attracts guys? What is so amazing about me?"

Nick once again shrugged his shoulders and looked up at his old friend. "I don't know." he rose to his feet and walked over to Sebastian. "Are we still friends? You and me?"

"Course, we are" Sebastian replied with a smile.

"That's it!" Nick said suddenly, "That smile, that's what makes everyone fall for you. It's just so damn hot." with those words he leant in to kiss him, although managed to stop himself. "Sorry. I have to stop making a fool of myself. I am acting like I am drunk."

Sebastian realised that it was impossible for him to step away from Nick, he had him pinned to the shelf, that wasn't the worst thing though. The worst thing was he actually found himself not really caring. It sure was doing a good job of stopping him from thinking about Blaine. Plus Nick was sort of hot, right? And it was starting to get a little cold in here. Maybe the body heat of someone would help out with that too. Perhaps this way he could kill two birds with one stone. Before he could talk himself out of it he wrapped his arms around Nick again. Telling himself that this didn't make Nick a cheater. He just wanted to try and warm himself up a little.

Nick's arms snaked around Sebastian's back and he rested his head upon his shoulder. "I'm fucking freezing my ass off and you are so warm. How are you so warm?"

"Really? I feel warm to you. I feel bloody freezing myself." he replied to him.

Nick looked up at him and instead of say something he just nodded his head and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. Sure it was wrong and it meant that he was cheating on Jeff, but at the moment he just didn't care. He was thinking about leaving Jeff anyway. He just didn't feel the same way about him anymore.

"Woah! Nick, what are you doing?" Sebastian said, pushing him away. "I can't do this right now, okay. I am in love with Blaine even if we aren't together right now and you. You're with Jeff. You can't cheat on him. It isn't fair."

"Well if I leave him can we be together?" Nick practically pleaded with him.

"No," came the reply.

Now that stung. Probably more than it should have done. Nick felt as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. "Why? I want to be with you. I'm in love with you. It's always been you. I just never realised it until you came back into my life."

"Because I don't feel the same. I can't get over Blaine. I am never going to get over him and being with you, well it wouldn't be right. I would be using you as some kind of rebound to pretend that everything was okay. When it would be far from that. Every single time that I kissed you or touched you I'd be thinking about kissing and touching Blaine. I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you."

Nick just rolled his eyes and pressed up against him again, placing a kiss into his neck "I don't care. You can think I am anyone you want. I honestly couldn't give a fuck Sebastian."

"Nick! Stop it. Have you heard yourself? You sound pathetic. I don't want to be with you and I am sorry if that hurts you but its true. I can't let myself be with you when I still in love with Blaine. Maybe if things had been different and I had been wit you before getting with Blaine, but that wasn't how things panned out and you can't change them."

Nick seemed to get the message and shrunk back into the other corner. "I'm still leaving Jeff. And I promise you I will wait for you. As long as it takes. I told you before not to let go of Blaine. I lied. I want you to let go of him. Let go of him and grab onto me. I won't break your heart."

Sebastian just looked down to the floor. He didn't know what to say. Nothing was making any sense. Nick wasn't making sense. He'd always thought that Niff were perfect together, they sure came across as being perfect together. Yet now Nick was telling him that he was in love with him and he was leaving Jeff? It just didn't make any sense. It seemed now that the sooner they got out of this store room the better. The cold wasn't bothering him anymore. He couldn't care less about it. Every single part of him was clinging onto Blaine. He had to get out of this store room. He just had to. He hated being trapped in here. It was starting to make him feel rather claustrophobic. He headed over to the door and pressed his ear up against it. He couldn't hear any talking.

"I think the coast is clear. I'm leaving, you coming?"

Nick just nodded.

**A/N: Again sorry this took so long. I did think bout making Sebastian and nick sleep together, but I changed my mind. I didn't really think Sebastian would be able to let himself, but what do you guys think? Want a Sebastian and Nick encounter? Let me know, yeah! Review and you can have some cyber cookies.**


	12. Motives and Voldka

**A/N: Okay, so people have been asking me Why? Why Nick and Sebastian's storeroom encounter and all I can say about that is trust me. It will start making more sense in the final chapters of the story. There is going to be a lot more confusing things going on and honestly it will eventually make sense. You could say that I need a lot of motives, and that is all I am saying. Also sorry this is so late, I have had tonsillitis for the past couple of weeks and job interviews and honestly I have just not had the time. I realise that this chapter sort of jumps around a bit and there is bits of it that don't make much sense, but I just couldn't be bothered actually sorting it out. I'd delayed so long already! Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

Sebastian really didn't feel like being at the Reunion. He just wanted to head back home, turn on the sad music and lose himself in a combination of vodka and his own tears. He didn't have the energy to fight for Blaine at the moment. What was the point. No doubt Kurt would already have poisoned him against him and convinced him to stay away. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurt had charmed his way into Blaine's heart again.

What would he do if he had? Sebastian realised that he had no idea. What if Blaine and Kurt were back to being that lovedovey couple, that that had been when he first met the pair of them. He couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried, just how much it had hurt him to see the pair of them together like that. He swallowed as he pulled on the Dalton Blazer and looked at him in the mirror for a moment. It was strange to be back in the uniform, if anything it just made him feel more vulnerable. He felt as though his age had decreased a few years. If only time would do the same and he could go back to a point where he didn't feel like this and he could flirt his way into Blaine's life again. Charm him and simply just sweep him off his feet. Yet things were never that easy.

Despite trying he couldn't get out of this, Nick and Jeff wouldn't let him, he had tried sneaking out the house and heading off back to New York, but they had been one step ahead of him and locked the front door, the only windows that opened downstairs were the ones in the Living Room and kitchen which had also been locked. He had tried faking being ill, but they had both seen straight through and made him go upstairs and get dressed.

His heart was pounding and he could feel the vomit in his throat, jumping up from the bed he bolted to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Now that was new, he'd never been this scared and nervous before, at least not to the point where it made him sick. Now he was just left with a horrible feeling in his stomach and a burning sensation in his throat from where the vomit had scratched against his throat. Another sigh escaped his lips. Hopefully if he just got all this over and done with things could go back to how they were, even if that meant without Blaine. He could easily ask for more hours at work, or get a second job if it came to it, just to avoid spending hours alone in the house without Blaine. It was something that he couldn't imagine doing. He didn't need much sleep anyway, so the sleep that he did need could be replaced with a few cans of Red Bull or another energy drink, right?

Thankfully all that remained right now was to actually get through tonight. His only comfort was that there was bound to be alcohol and he could sit in the corner with a a bottle of his own vodka to add to double vodka of coke after a double vodka of coke. What did he care if he drank himself under the table. It wasn't like there was anything left in his life that mattered anymore.

Blaine, despite feeling horrible for what he had done to Sebastian, couldn't help feeing both proud of Kurt and excited to meet up once again with all his old friends and find out what they had been up to. What had happened to them all and how they were getting on with their lives. He got dressed into Kurt's old Warbler Uniform, having realised that he had only gone and left his at home, well back in New York at Sebastian's anyway. Of course the headmaster of Dalton had given Mr Schue a dozen Blazers and ties, on the note that he would return them after the night was over. Yet Kurt had insisted that he could wear his, it would save time and they had spent way to long talking as it was. Chatting away over a cup of coffee about Kurt's love life and how he hadn't ever thought he could be as happy as he was now. Blaine should have seen it coming. He should have guessed that it would be Karofsky that Kurt was dating. Those two just seemed to be made for one another.

Blaine walked into the Living Room of his ex-boyfriends house, straightening up his tie and his jaw dropped at the sight of Kurt wearing the Cheerio uniform.

"Wow that sort of looks amazing! When the hell did you get that?"

"I was on the Cheerios for a couple of weeks or so in my Sophmore year, don't ask. Long story! Besides what did you think I was going to be wearing? You are wearing my Dalton blazer and tie, Blaine."

Blaine simply shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it.

"Come on, my dad is waiting in the car. He insisted that he dropped us off"

Sebastian sat in the corner, he couldn't be bothered with any of this. Sure he'd caught up with the Warblers and taken their numbers, with promises to call them once he felt a little better and managed to stop himself from thinking so much about Blaine. There had to be a time when that would come, right? As for how much alcohol he had drank he had know idea. His eyes were not really paying much attention to the amounts that he poured into his glasses of coke, instead he found that, no matter how hard he tried, they just followed Blaine around the place. He heard the odd bits of the conversations that he was having with people, while just trying to listen to his voice. Trying memorise how each word he spoke sounded. He never ever wanted to forget the sound of Blaine's voice, sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going, the long hard days of work and coming home to a cheerful hello from Blaine had just made him feel so much better. Then there was the leaping into his arms the moment Blaine had noticed that he wasn't in the best of moods.

He'd learnt a few things from the conversations he had half tuned into. Some of the things he could have predicted, like Quinn and Artie hooking up and getting married the bump in Quinn's stomach underneath her Cheerio outfit told him that she was once again expecting and the grin up on Blaine and Artie's face whilst talking to her had told him that the child was indeed Artie's. Then there was Sugar and Rory, they'd been getting closer and closer over the past few years and he'd heard Rory mentioning that he was thinking of proposing to her next week as a surprise for her birthday. Puck had finally gotten together with Shelby. Rachel had turned up with a guy that Sebastian didn't recognise, yet the chemistry between them suggested to him that they were an item. He wasn't all together sure what the deal with the rest of them were, Blaine had been to far away from him to hear at the time. Not that he really cared.

The whole place seemed to be filled with laughter and dancing, any other time and Sebastian would have felt left out only not tonight. Tonight he wanted Blaine in his arms and nothing else.

The alcohol seemed to be slowly giving him back his confidence. He finally rose to his feet and headed over to Blaine. He wasn't about to let things go. How could he? He might not have the strength to be rejected again, but the alcohol could at least relive the pain slightly and with even more it would be over entirely. At least that was what he told himself.

"Blaine, can we talk?" he said to him.

Sebastian was drunk. Really drunk. Blaine could tell that by the slurring of his words. He turned around to look at him. God! Why did he have to look so hot in that Warbler uniform? It wasn't fair. Blaine just wanted to pounce on him and kiss him. Yet that wasn't an option. He couldn't be dragged down by Sebastian again. As much as he wanted to and as much as he loved him it had hurt so much to hear that he had cheated on him and Blaine didn't want to have to go through that again. It had hurt enough the first time.

"There is nothing to talk about Sebastian. We are finished. Stop making things harder than they already are for the both of us. Please!" Blaine replied to him after a few moments.

Sebastian couldn't stand this. He needed to kiss Blaine now, he just had to. He looked flawless dressed in that uniform and Sebastian realised in that moment that he would do anything to get Blaine back. He might have had a fear of commitment before, yet now that had all changed. He realised something, that in a sense scared him still, he just wanted to marry this man. He wanted to be with him every hour of the day. He wanted to marry him and show him off to the world and he didn't care who knew how he felt anymore.

"Don't say that. I can't be without you Blaine. Please, you have to forgive me. I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you ever again. I love you. I need you and I want to marry you. I just don't work without you. Nothing in my life matters if I can't share it with you. Marry me."

Blaine swallowed. Part of him wanted to agree to marry Sebastian, yet another part of him had a horrible feeling that this was just the alcohol talking and that if he was to agree then there would be that awkward conversation tomorrow morning, once Sebastian had sobered up, about how he had been drunk last night and things had been said and that he didn't want to get married. Blaine feared it would hurt to much Yet all the same he smiled slightly and stepped forwards. It was getting onto the early hours of the morning and so maybe it was time to call it a day and get Sebastian away from all the alcohol. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian and simply held him in his arms. He was past caring if this was the sensible thing to do or not. He just missed him so much and wanted nothing more than to just be in his arms again and smell that scent of his aftershave. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at him, moving backwards slightly as Sebastian moved in to kiss him. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at him again.

Nick watched the Seblaine scene that unfolded just a few yards away. It wasn't fair! How did Sebastian manage that? Why couldn't he just forget about Blaine? Hat was what tonight was supposed to be about. Realising that there was other fish in the sea and that Blaine wasn't the only person in the world. "Fucking arsehole," he muttered under his breath. "If I can't have you Sebastian Smythe then nobody can"

"Look, lets not do this now. I don't want us to get intimate now. We have a lot of talking to do and I don't want a make out tonight only for things to not work out tomorrow morning when you have enough braincells working to have a normal conversation with me about our future, if we even have one still. I suggest you go home, or come back with me to Kurt's and you can sleep in the spare room, I'll shack up with Kurt or something and you can sober up, okay?" Blaine suggested to him.

Sebastian nodded slightly. "Okay,"he mumbled and allowed Blaine to lead him out the door. Maybe it was time to call it a night. He'd had way to much to drink and tomorrow would only be painful because of it all.

Yet what the pair of them didn't know was that they had a made a few enemies that night, well more like Sebastian had, if enemies was even the correct word.

Kurt wasn't in the best of moods with Sebastian. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt again and Sebastian seemed to be the expert at doing that. Sebastian hadn't been the one to hold him in his arms for hours as he simply just cried and cried into his shoulder, getting his favourite shirt soaked to the skin. Sebastian Smythe had to pay for that.

Then there was the revenge from Santana that was still on the cards, she wasn't about to let him forget that he had hurt her best friend. Plus on top of that she still hadn't gotten her revenge from a few years back. Revenge really was something that she did best, especially when it came to getting revenge for those that were close to her and for those that she cared about.

Finally there was Jeff. He'd overheard what nick had said, despite pretending that he hadn't. It had hurt. How long had Nick felt this way about Sebastian? What did that make him? Just the consolation prize? Someone that he had just settled for?

Sebastian stumbled through the door of Kurt's house, not really remembering how he got there in the first place. Yet he was aware of Blaine's arm around his shoulders as he helped him up the stairs. His head was spinning. As Blaine helped him into the spare room he managed to get his blazer off, yet he knew that getting his tie of wasn't going to be something that he could do on his own. He couldn't sleep in his clothes, even now. It had always been strip down to at least his boxers, if not everything before he could sleep, otherwise he woke up sweating.

Thankfully Blaine knew that and helped him undress. Each second that passed, as Blaine pulled off his clothes he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel the heat of his body against his. Watch his face as he shagged him. It was unreal how much he just wanted him right now. Just knowing that Blaine, even if they were together, wouldn't let him shag him when he was drunk. That had never been the way.

Sebastian climbed into bed and watched Blaine heading for the door., yet before he could leave Sebastian spoke.

"Blaine,"

Blaine turned to look at him for a moment, fearing what he was about to say. He had feeling that he already knew and he wasn't sure he could say no to it. His suspicions were soon proved to be correct when Sebastian spoke again.

"Stay with me tonight." he continued, swallowing. He'd have sat up if his head wasn't pounding. "I won't try anything. I promise. I don't want to be on my own. Please."

For a while Blaine didn't move. Until finally he pushed the door shut, peeled off his clothes and climbed into bed with Sebastian. Almost immediately Sebastian shuffled towards him , and wrapped an arm around him before falling asleep.

Tomorrow was bound to prove to be a surprise. Blaine hadn't a clue what was going through Sebastian's head. Plus there was the fact that if Sebastian touched him or kissed him he'd instantly give in. Could they really get back together again? Maybe this was what they had needed a break up to make Sebastian realise that he was the one for him. Blaine just didn't know anymore. He soon fell asleep himself, hopefully things would be sorted out once and for all.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is the worst thing ever. I really hate it myself. I apologise. Yet the Seblaine interaction in the next chapter should prove interesting. Review and let me know what you think? If you think it's bad, then be honest. I wouldn't blame you. I wroteit really quickly, since I have delayed for so long already. I just wanted to get a chapter uploaded before I lost my faith in this story, altogether. I can promise that the next chapter will be so much better. I didn't really see the point in going into so much detail about the Reunion, it just didn't actually seem all that necessary to the story anymore, although if you guys want a more in depth Reunion, let me know and I will write a sub story to this one of just that.:P**


	13. The Kitchen

**A/n: Sorry things have been delayed recently. I started a college course and it has just taken up all my free time. Plus with it being my birthday in a week I have had friends and family taking me shopping and asking what I want and stuff. It's just been a little bit insane. I am working on the sub-story for the Reunion at the moment, as well as writing my novel. So things are going to be a little slow this month. Just needed to let you know that. I am hoping to get an end to this story in the next few chapters and to move onto my next project, which is completing my novel before getting any more fanfiction done.**

Sebastian was greeted by the worlds worst hangover. Drinking so much last night was coming back to haunt him. He felt as though there was an entire brass band playing inside is head. Opening his eyes hurt way to much. He just wanted to fall back asleep again and stay asleep until the pain had subsided. Yet the only problem with that was that he was now wide awake and wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, for a good few hours, if his life had depended on it. And right now he felt like it did. It seemed to him right now that the only task left to accomplish was locating some painkillers.

A groan escaped his lips as he climbed out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown, in an attempt to shield his body from some of the cold air that greeted him the moment he pulled back the bedclothes. His hand raised to his head and for a moment he stayed perched on the end of the bed, working up enough energy to haul himself up and drag his body along after him down the stair, and into the kitchen. The task just seemed so daunting. Only one that couldn't be avoided. He was just glad that he did have work to head into, that he had a week off before he was back in again. At least it gave him time to lick his wounds and try and get used to home life without Blaine Anderson.

Only what he was greeted with surprised him. For a few moments he thought he was still dreaming. The sight of Blaine stood over the cooker, cooking what smelt like bacon, just seemed far to good to be true. Sebastian rested up against the door frame, to steady himself and simply just watched his ex-boyfriend slaving away making food. Sebastian had only assumed that Blaine would have left before he had woken up. He certainly hadn't expected to find him still in his house.

Without turning to look at him Blaine spoke. "There is some painkillers and glass of water on the table. I figured that you might need them after the state that you were in last night."

"Thanks" Sebastian mumbled, heading over and sitting himself down at the table. Swallowing the tablets in one gulp and downing the glass of water. Almost instantly he felt a little better. That glass of water seemed to have started to work the magic already, if that was possible. "How long you been up. I thought you had left"

"A while. I couldn't sleep, you were tossing and turning so I got up and came downstairs, fell asleep in front of the TV and about an hour ago got up and made a start on making you some breakfast. I was just about to come up and wake you up." Blaine said to him, finally turning around.

Sebastian really looked a mess. He looked awful. Blaine couldn't even begin to imagine how the poor guy must be feeling. "Wow, you look like death."

Sebastian smiled. He was glad that Blaine was still here, it proved to him that the guy still had some feelings for him. At least he cared enough to not leave him alone in the house all night whilst he was as drunk as he was. That had to mean something, right? "Thanks. I feel like it."

Blaine placed a plate with a bacon sandwich on it in front of Sebastian. "Eat, it will make you feel better" he said to him, switching off the cooker. "It's not much but its something. It was the first thing I found at the corner shop that wouldn't take to long to cook. Plus I know you are not that fond of cereal"

Sebastian smiled once again, even smiling hurt his head. It wasn't fair. He was going to make himself really ill one of these days and die of liver failure if he wasn't careful. Yet what had made him smile was just the fact that Blaine seemed to be full of excuses. Did he really think that he had forgotten all those time he had come home from a night shift to a bacon sandwich on the table. It was probably the best part of his day, just sitting at their breakfast table back in New York with a bacon sandwich complaining to Blaine about his job.

"If you say so." Sebastian mumbled taking a bite of the sandwich. "Can we talk?" he said with a mouth full of bread and bacon.

"Not when you have your mouthful, its disgusting. Finish your food first. Then we can talk, if we have to."

Blaine turned his back and filled the sink with water, to clean up the dishes from his own breakfast. Truth was he hadn't been able to leave Sebastian all night down to the fact that he had been terrified that he would end up waking up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet or something to throw up and simply just end up all wobbly on his feet and falling down the stairs. He hadn't even left the house that morning, nor had he been asleep that night. At least not for more than a few minutes. Each sound that had erupted had woken him and he had found himself running up the stairs, taking them two at time and checking on Sebastian, just to make sure that he was okay. Only to find him each and every time asleep, in a different position to the last time that he had checked on him, yet all the same he was still sound asleep.

Having trailed off into a sort of daydream, Blaine jumped as Sebastian placed his own plate into the sink with a clinking sound. Blaine's head turned to look at him and his lips were instantly captured in a soft kiss. A kiss that Blaine felt with ever cell of his body. God how had missed Sebastian's kisses. It just made him wonder how he had ever planned to go through the rest of his life never receiving one again. His eyes fluttered to a close. His hand reached up and rested against Sebastian's neck as he held his head close to him for a few moments.

Weren't they supposed to have broken up? Blaine soon came back to his senses and managed to force himself to pull away. Leaving Sebastian had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do and the last thing that he wanted was to have to do it all over again.

"That would be called kissing. I believe you wanted to talk not kiss, Smythe" Blaine teased him as he took a step back and looked down the floor for a moment. Why did things suddenly feel awkward? They hadn't felt that way before. "Can I get you a cup of tea or something?"

"Sebastian shook his head. "Even after you broke up with me you are still trying to look after me. I am fine, honestly. Nothing that those painkiller just took won't cure. Besides this is my house Blaine, I might not exactly live here much anymore but that isn't the point. Just sit down, please."

Blaine nodded slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Part of him just didn't want to have to hear what Sebastian had to say. He wanted to get up and leave and not have to worry about it all again. He knew where he would go, that much was for certain. He'd head straight over to Kurt's. He knew that if he asked Kurt to not let him go anywhere near Sebastian, not matter what it meant him doing, then that would be exactly what he would do.

Only looking at Sebastian now made him realise that wasn't what he wanted at all. That was what made everything so much harder. He knew that he had made a mistake in leaving him. It had been out of sheer anger that he had. Plus the fact that he had just been hurt so many times by this guy and he was afraid of it continuing to happen. So a break up had seemed like the only option, at least at the time. Now Blaine was starting to doubt that. E had certainly never seen Sebastian so broken before. He hadn't know that Sebastian cared so much. Just seeing him this broken part of a person made him want to tell him that everything was forgotten and that the could be together again, forever. Yet before he said any of that he needed to know what Sebastian had to say to him, it might change everything.

Sebastian sat opposite him and took Blaine's hand into his, feeling that surge of electric that he always got at the mere touch of Blaine's hand. It was enough to drive him insane sometimes. Something as simple as a touch could make him forgive Blaine for anything that he had done and it could solve any argument that they might have been having at the time of the touch.

"I know that you probably hate me now, even if you say you don't. I wouldn't blame you if you walked out the door once I have said what I need to and never looked my way or spoke to me again. But I love you, Blaine. I love you more than I thought it was possible. It might not change anything but I need you in my life. If that means that we are just friends and nothing more then fine, but just don't walk out my life again, please. You leaving me hurt. It hurt more than I thought it ever would. I never want to feel like that again. I want you, I need you. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone else before and that alone scares the fucking shit out of me. That's why I end up doing something stupid, like cheating on you. It scares me that I love you as much as I do and so my brain tries to fuck things up to save the heartache in years to come when you might leave me for another guy."

Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand. Sure he had known that Sebastian loved him, yet never actually into that depth before. Was this guy actually speaking the truth right now? Blaine hadn't thought Sebastian's heart was as big as he was saying it was now. He always seemed so calm and so cool and no lovers fool. He was the one that ran every single show. So Blaine had only assumed that he was just another of Sebastian's lovers, it just happened that he was the one who had lasted the longest in his life. Maybe he had put it down to the fact that the sex was great.

"I don't hate you. Yes I wish that I did hate you but I don't. I honestly don't. I could never hate you Sebastian, no matter how hard I try." he replied to him, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, running it over Sebastian's knuckles. "I couldn't just be friends with you. You are right it would hurt to much to not be with you. If I am to be in your life at all then I want to be with you. I love you. I am head over heels in love with you. I never want that to change. I will do what ever it takes to make things how they used to be. You just have to promise not to keep hurting me. I can't take much more of it Sebastian, because one of these days I am not going to be around long enough for us to have a conversation like this. I am going to be long gone before that."

Blaine found himself ending his speech with a question that he never thought he would. It did seem sort of strange that Blaine, the one who had broke up with Sebastian in the first place had been the one to practically beg Sebastian to take him back.

Those words sure as hell hit home and yet at the same time they hurt like hell. Sebastian knew that Blaine was right. If he wasn't careful then he was going to push him away and one day push him to far away.

"I promise." he said simply. His eyes getting lost in Blaine's. He could really just spend forever staring at him and get getting lost in his eyes.

Blaine flashed him a small smile and rose to his feet, pulling his hand from Sebastian's grasp he walked around the table and sat in Sebastian's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and simply just holding him tightly. For a long while neither boy said anything, they simply just held one another close. It was Blaine who finally broke the silence between them.

"How is that hangover coming?" he asked him as he pulled back slightly and gently rested his forehead against Sebastian's, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Getting there. It's more just a pounding right now than actually hurting. I am sure I can handle it. Nothing that a kiss can't cure." Sebastian grinned at him and leant upwards slightly to press his lips to Blaine's. His tongue instantly pushed between Blaine's lips and roamed his mouth.

A groan escaped the younger boy's lips as he ran one hand down to the tie around Sebastian's waist that kept his dressing gown on, slowly his hand fumbled with the knot and undid it. Blaine slipped a hand under the fabric, now that he could gain access, down to the fact that sitting on Sebastian's lap had prevented him from reaching under in the first place, and grabbed Sebastian's dick. It didn't surprise Blaine in the slightest that he found Sebastian wore nothing underneath. He doubted if Sebastian had ever worn anything to bed.

Sebastian moaned into Blaine's mouth and thrust into his hand. Blaine's lips pulled away from his and he trailed kisses down Sebastian's jawline, pausing to kiss the sweet spot of his neck., his hand still wrapped around his dick gently rubbing up and down. The moans and groans that escaped Sebastian only made him want to touch more of him. He climbed off his lap and knelt between his legs, before Sebastian had a chance to complain about the lack of contact between the two of them Blaine had pulled open Sebastian's dressing gown completely and clasped his dick into his mouth.

Running his tongue along Sebastian's length, before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it. Sebastian thrust into his mouth. He could feel himself loosing all his senses and getting lost into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine could feel Sebastian falling apart and simply melting into his mouth. He could feel him getting closer and closer to completely falling over the edge, something that only made him suck harder. Sebastian arched his back and grabbed hold of Blaine's head, threading his fingers into his hair as he came into his mouth. Blaine, after having licked off every last drop of come from his cock, lifted his head up and once again sat in his lap, only this time with one leg either side of him. He took Sebastian's hands into his and laced his fingers between them as he kissed him once again.

"That was amazing" Sebastian groaned against his lips.

"Tell me about it. You taste amazing by the way, moth your dick and you mouth" Blaine mused to him.

"I think it is time I payed you back the favour of that orgasm you just gave me. Ever had make up sex?"

"No, isn't it just the same as ordinary sex? Not that sex with you is ordinary, but you know what I mean"

"Oh trust me. It's so much better than ordinary sex as you put it. Now get up off me and strip. You have way to much clothes on." Sebastian grinned at him as he pressed his lips once again up against his and rested against the back of the kitchen chair that he was still sat upon and folded his arms to his chest. A smirk playing upon his lips.

Blaine swallowed and climbed off Sebastian and stood in front of him. He felt sort of stupid, of course it wasn't the first time that he had removed his clothes in front of Sebastian. He reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt rather quickly before sliding it off his shoulders, standing there naked from the waist upwards.

Sebastian simply stared at him. He was sure that he would never be able to get over jut how amazing Blaine's body was. As he watched his fingers removing his belt before sliding his trousers and boxers down together, allowing his erection to spring free. Sebastian ran his tongue over his lips before beckoning to Blaine to come back over to him. Blaine stepped out of his trousers and boxers, simply leaving them in a pool on the floor, he walked over to Sebastian and stood there stark naked in front of him. He could feel the warmth of the sunshine upon his back from the window behind him.

Sebastian reached out and took his hand into his and pulled him down into his lap, and slowly pushing himself inside him. Thrusting upwards he inflicted a groan from Blaine as he continued the process of fucking him as hard as he had the strength to do so. Taking hold of Blaine dick in his hand he proceeded to rub furiously up and down on it. Blaine moaned louder than Sebastian had ever heard him before. It wasn't long before Blaine had rode through an orgasm.

"Guess you are right about make up sex being better than ordinary sex" Blaine panted.

"Oh I am not done with you yet. I plan on having you up against every surface of this house first, then you can tell me whether or not its better than ordinary sex. You are not going to be able to sit down for a week without feeling me inside you by the time I have finished with you Blaine Anderson. Get up and bend over against the sink, now!"

Blaine found himself not questioning what Sebastian had to say, instead he instantly jumped to his feet and did as he was instructed. Part of him was nervous as hell about what he was about to get himself into, yet at the same time there was another part of him that was telling him to just stop fretting and think about what Sebastian did to him and just how he made him feel. His eyes closed as he thought about it. Although a gasp escaped his lips as he felt Sebastian pushing two fingers into him. He could feel his breath against his shoulder blades. A groan escaped his mouth, yet before it was over Sebastian had simply placed his hand over Blaine's mouth.

"I will make you a deal, you shut up and don't make a sound and I will cook dinner tonight with your dick up my arse. Make a sound and I tie you to the bed tonight and sleep downstairs on the sofa, after leaving you just on the verge of an orgasm, just leaving you squirming all night."

Blaine swallowed and nodded his head slightly. Could he really do this? Stay silent? He wasn't sure. God only knows what Sebastian was planning on doing to him. Maybe he was going to get the bad end of the deal. Yet come what may he had to try and make sure that he stayed silent. Just the thought of shoving his dick into Sebastian's arse as he tried to concentrate on the cooking sounded appealing to him.

Sebastian turned Blaine around to look at him and kissed his nose, trailing kisses down his cheek, jawline and neck, stopping at his shoulder blade. Blaine bit into his lip, trying with everything that he had not to make a sound. He so much wanted to fuck Sebastian whilst he made dinner, yet the thought of what lay in store for him was just painful. He didn't want to be left on the verge of an orgasm for the whole night. That was indeed if Sebastian went through with it. Blaine couldn't be sure if he would or if he wouldn't.

Sebastian's fingers moved in and out of Blaine's hole, he crouched down and sat on his knees, taking Blaine's erection into his mouth. Blaine's eyes closed tightly and his teeth sunk deep into his lower lip, inducing a small amount of blood, he couldn't make a sound he just couldn't. Did taking a breath in count as a sound? He didn't know and wasn't about to risk it.

This was proving hard, Blaine was simply dying to cry out Sebastian's name as he came around him for the second time in the space of a few minutes. Yet it seemed that Sebastian had more ideas in mind. He certainly hadn't stopped. Blaine thrust up towards him again as Sebastian took his balls into his mouth and swirled them around. Sweat was simply dripping down Blaine's body. He knew that he couldn't take much more of this without screaming out Sebastian's name. He could only hope that he'd either stop, or at least give him permission to scream his name as he came to the brink of another orgasm. Yet just as he was about to come for a third time Sebastian pulled away from him.

"Fuck me Blaine. Fuck me against this counter." Sebastian whispered in his ear, pressing up against him. "Oh and you have permission to make as much noise as you want now. You win. Making dinner is going to be fun tonight, right?"

"You have no idea. Although I think I might just leave the fucking you for later. The longer you wait the better."

"You are more of a tease than I remember Blaine." Sebastian grinned at him and kissed him once more. "Come on. I need a shower."

**A/n: Again sorry that took so long. I hope its okay. I found it a little hard to write. I didn't really know where to end it. Let me know what you guys think and and I will give you a cyber cookie. Reviews let me know what you are thinking.**


	14. Authors Note

A/n: Sorry guys. I really don't mean tobe taking so long. Xmas shopping has been taking up all my time. I am going away on December 23rd, until New Years and don't think I will be uploading at all over that time period. I am so close to finishing the next chapter and I promise that I will try my very best to get it uploaded before Xmas, but please don't hold it against me if I don't. Unless I get it uploaded and don't get a chance to send you anymore Authors notes. merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to you All


	15. Game on!

**A/n: Wow, sorry guys I can't believe how long I have taken to even get started on this. I am so sorry. I haven't really been in the mood for fanfiction writing, plus working on my novel and paying bills has just taken up so much time. Plus I have had a serious case of writers block. Again Sorry! **

As Sebastian left the room and headed upstairs and into the bathroom, Blaine sat in the living room. He wasn't sure if following Sebastian was the best idea. Maybe getting back with him was a bad idea. He hadn't a clue what he was doing. It was either now or never. Sure that heated sex in the kitchen just a few moments ago had been beyond amazing. Yet there was still the fact that Sebastian had cheated on him and he couldn't forgive him for that. At least he couldn't forgive him for how much it had hurt him. How betrayed it had made him feel. He had done nothing but give his heart to Sebastian and this was the way that he was repayed. It somehow didn't seem to be fair in slightest.

If he left now and lay low at Kurt's then he could get out of this whole thing with Sebastian now. It wouldn't be hard, as long as he waited until Sebastian left again for New York. Could he really do that? Could he really walk out on the guy he loved? Blaine didn't know. Yet now was the time to find out.

The sound of the shower turning on could be heard from upstairs. Taking a breath in Blaine stepped out into the hall and stared up the stairs for a few moments. The door straight at the top of the stairs was the place where Sebastian was. That very room. Sebastian was stark naked and standing under a forcet of water. Water dripping all over him. Just the thought of it made Blaine melt.

He simply shook his head. This couldn't' be happening. Sure walking out wasn't the right thing to do, yet it seemed like the only thing that could be done right now. Sebastian was never going to forgive him for this, yet at least they would both be feeling something mutual, right? There was something that neither could ever forgive the other for. Blaine may have told Sebastian that he was forgiven, yet that hadn't been true. How could you forgive someone you loved for hurting you in that way? Sebastian had broken his heart, no matter what way that you looked at it. So walking out whilst he had the chance. While there was no Sebastian to pull him back and tell him that he couldn't leave, seemed like the option that he was going with.

Reaching out he took hold of the door handle and turned it in his hand. Was he really going to do this? Walk out on him? It shouldn't be taking so much thought, should it? Another few moments passed before he came to his final conclusion. There was to be no going back from it. Blaine Anderson had sealed his fate. A fate that he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

Sebastian was worrying way to much. Blaine was taking far to long to come upstairs and join him. What if he had left, again. Of course he couldn't blame him, perhaps he had caught him this morning in a moment of weakness. He couldn't stop thinking that Blaine had walked out the house with no intentions of coming back. How long had he been standing under the water of the shower, trying to listen for him coming up the stairs? Yet all that he could hear was water ripping into to the bath tub. Perhaps it was just time to face the facts that Blaine wasn't coming to join him. That he had given him one last memory to take with him on his journey into another life. A life with Blaine. Yet that wasn't enough. Sebastian knew that he couldn't carry on without Blaine, despite anything that happened in his life. Blaine was the glue that held it all together. He held onto his life with everything and without him and his impact things just didn't seem possible. Getting out of this shower alive seemed like the stupidest idea he had ever had. Rinsing off the last of the shampoo, Sebastian, decided that it was time to take his life into control. He would never ever give up fighting for Blaine, he'd go on fighting to keep him in his life until the very second he died from shortage of breath.

Just as his hand reached up to turn off the shower he felt hands upon his waist and a smile instantly formed on his lips, turning around in Blaine's arms he rested his head against his shoulder and simply wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly to his body.

"Want to hear something stupid?" he said after a few moments.

"Go on" Blaine whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his face. "I love hearing your stupid thoughts and crazy ideas."

"I thought you had left me again." Sebastian replied, lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder and kissing him on the lips. "You were taking so long to follow me and get into the shower with me that I guess I just assumed you had walked out the door."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I am here aren't I? I am not going anywhere. Although I have to admit I thought about it. I stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to the shower and thought about leaving you. I thought about it with everything I had. I got as far as opening the front door, stepping out into the cold, before realising you may have broken my heart, but the sex was far too good to give up."

Sebastian simply laughed and rolled his eyes. "So, you saying that right now you are only with me for the sex?"

"Just for now, although sex with you is just flawless, if that makes it any better."

"So much better" Sebastian said with a warm smile. If Blaine was only with him for the sex then that was fine with him. At least he had him in his life. That was all that he wanted. Just to be able to kiss him, touch him and fuck him whenever he wanted. Blaine really was his soul mate.

Sebastian leant in once more and kissed him hungrily on the lips, pushing him up against the wall. His hands travelled down Blaine's arms, squeezing his muscles gently. His lips followed, sort of, he kissed down Blaine's jaw line, travelling south, down his neck, chest until he came to his stomach. He allowed his eyes to glance up at his boyfriend's, if he could even call him that still, face and the look that Blaine wore upon it made him smile and caused him to continue pressing kisses to his skin. He trailed his hands up Blaine's thighs and felt him melt into his touch. His lips soon moved to kiss lower, missing his erection altogether on purpose and kissing his creamy thighs.

Blaine moaned softly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Of course he wasn't just with Sebastian for the sex. He was completely in love with him, yet that didn't mean that he still couldn't be mad at him. Plus his words had gotten him this intimacy in the shower, right? It had been ages since they had fucked in the shower. Blaine realised how much he missed it. It didn't matter that he wasn't under the water, that the water was barely touching his toes. All he could focus on right now was Sebastian's lips kissing at his skin, caressing it with his tongue. How he wanted to feel Sebastian taking erection into his mouth. The only problem was how did he get him to do just that, without asking him to. Asking Sebastian to do something like that was like asking a cat to move from it's favourite chair, it just wouldn't happen unless he wanted to and at the moment Sebastian seemed to be occupying himself with simply kissing his thighs. Surely he must have known how much it was teasing him and simply sending him half crazy. His legs were starting to feel rather weak and felt as though they would give way at any given moment. Was Sebastian really planning on making him come this way? If he was then he was doing a bloody good job of it, Blaine couldn't hold it together much longer. Another groan escaped his lips and his hands slapped against the wall. He had to find a way to stop Sebastian teasing him in such a way. If he wasn't going to give him what he wanted right now then he had to stop him.

The only burning question was, how the hell was he supposed to do that? His eyes opened again and he almost instantly came to the correct answer to that question. Reaching out with one hand he turned the dial on the shower, causing the water to to turn freezing cold and spit all its energy out on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian gasped and almost fell out of the bath tub in order to try and get away from the water.

"You are so dead, Anderson" he said to him. Now that he was out of the water his revenge could easily take place. Sebastian pressed his hand against Blaine's chest and gently pushed him backwards under the water of the shower. This time cold water cascaded all over Blaine's body. His automatic reflex was to turn the dial back to hot again. Only Sebastian had other ideas. Grabbing hold of Blaine's hands before he could do just that and holding them out in front of him.

"You can stay under that lovely freezing cold water until you say you are sorry," he teased, pressing his lips to the back of Blaine's hands.

"I hate you" Blaine groaned.

"I know, but you love me as well as that. Admit it, Anderson"

Blaine simply shook his head and grinned at his boyfriend. He wasn't about to give in that easily. His eyes rested upon Sebastian's face and that alone was enough to distract him for a good minute or so from the freezing water against his skin. Sebastian kept one of Blaine's hands pressed against his chest, his heart pounding at at the mere touch of his hand against his body he slowly guided Blaine's other hand down to his own erection, unlinking his fingers from around Blaine's hand he placed it against his erection and squeezed it shut again.

Blaine's eyes closed and a groan escaped him as Sebastian forced him to rub himself up and down, he knew it wasn't going to be long before he lost it completely and simply came all over his hand. This was certainly something new. Another groan escaped him and for a few moments he was simply just lost in pleasure, the cold water wasn't a bother to him. His juices soon spilled out and all over his hand, a hand which Sebastian instantly brought up to his lips and licked every last drop of come from his fingers. There was something strangely amazing about the way it made Blaine feel as Sebastian took each finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

Although it seemed like Sebastian wasn't finished with him yet. His hand still clamped around Blaine's he once again guided it down to the ex Warbler's erection, only this time he only allowed the back of his hand to brush past it, cause Blaine to feel it twitching slightly. Not really having the chance to fully come down from his last orgasm he fell back against the wall, causing the cold water to cascade down his face and chest, instead of the back of his neck and his back. Sebastian was really up to some kind of mischief and Blaine was powerless to escape him, where he got all his ideas from Blaine hadn't a clue. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt Sebastian forcing his own finger inside himself. Why hadn't he touched himself like this before? It felt amazing just to feel his own fingers hitting the same spot that Sebastian hit every single time. Moan after moan escaped his lips. Until finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay I am sorry. Now let me out this shower. I am fucking freezing my ass off here." Blaine groaned.

Sebastian simply let go of his hands and moved back enough to give Blaine the room to get out the shower. He turned the dial back to hot and stood under it for a few more moments, before turning it off and climbing out the shower, only to find that Blaine had not only taken both towels but his clothes as well.

"Oh, game on, Blaine" Sebastian said to himself with a grin.

Sebastian walked straight out the bathroom and into his bedroom, stark naked. What did it matter? The only person in the house was Blaine. Leaning against the door frame of his bedroom, Sebastian's eyes fell upon Blaine, who was lying on his bed legs wide open and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, two things. Number one, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look sprawled out like that. Number two, you are in so much trouble, the game is so on"

Blaine's face still wore a grin. He couldn't help it. Propping himself up on his elbows he beckoned Sebastian over to him.

"I think I will pass on that one. I have a better idea." Sebastian replied to him. "Stay exactly where you are."

Blaine watched as Sebastian stepped into the room and headed over to a desk of draws in the corner, he could hear him rummaging around. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Just as he was about to get up and join Sebastian he turned around and Blaine's jaw dropped, in Sebastian's hands were four objects. Three pairs of hand cuffs and a vibrator.

"This isn't fair, you can't handcuff me. I didn't make a noise in that kitchen when you told me not to. That was our deal, I get to fuck you whilst you make dinner, remember!" Blaine pleaded with him.

"Yeah well I think our little deal is off, besides you need to be taught a lesson Blaine Anderson. First, you were about to leave me without saying goodbye, now that was very wrong of you and secondly you took my clothes from the bathroom without leaving me so much as a hand towel to dry myself with. "

Without saying a single word more Sebastian used one pair of hand cuffs to attach Blaine's wrists to the top of the bed, whilst he used the remaining two pairs to cuff his legs to the bottom of the bed, making sure that his legs were spread as far apart as he could get them.

"Now about this vibrator, if I flick this little switch here, it gives off a dull vibration, that is more than enough to leave you a shivering wreck, especially if I do this with it." as he spoke those final words he pushed it deep inside Blaine, further and further until it was completely inside him.

Blaine groaned "Oh my God" he moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Sebastian quickly pulled on some clothes, leaving Blaine sprawled out upon the bed.

"I will be right back. I just have to go to the shop to pick up a few things for dinner." he mused to him leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"What?! You can't just go and leave me like this." Blaine protested.

"Oh yes I can. Don't worry I will lock the door and nobody will disturb you. It will just be you, the handcuffs, the bed and the vibrator. Have fun, killer. I love you."

Sebastian smirked at him as he left the room, shouting up the stairs. "I will only be about quarter of an hour, try not to get to much of your delicious juices all over my nice clean bedsheets."

The seconds seemed to pass like hours. Blaine could hardly hold himself together. How dare Sebastian leave him like this. He could hear the soft humming of the vibrator that had been rough shoved into him. He could feel it vibrating against his inner walls and it was slowly sending him into a world of his own. A world filled with please, intense pleasure. He couldn't take much more of this. It was simply just torture. No matter how much he wriggled on the bed it wouldn't budge and just made it feel even more like a torture chamber was taking place between his legs. Staying perfectly still was impossible. Blaine felt himself spilling over the edge, again. He turned his head to glance at the clock, Sebastian had only been gone a couple of minutes. Blaine doubted whether he had even gotten to the end of the street yet. This really was going to be a long torturing fifteen minutes.

**A/n: Sorry to just just end it there, but instead of adding more and making you all wait even longer I thought I would let you have it now. Not many more chapters to go before my terrible climax to the story. If you think you think I am evil now, then you really don't know what I am up to. Sorry again for this chapter being so late, thank you for you patience.**


	16. Seven Letters

**A/n: Sorry it has been ages. I have had problems with my landlord. Apparently my rent wasn't paid for the month of December and I have no idea why. Been trying to sort it out, yet to no avail. I can only hope that it doesn't happen again, I really like my flat and I certainly don't want to leave it. I want to stay for another year. Which reminds me I need to see about a possible renewal of tenancy. Hopefully I can stay one more year at least.**

Sebastian couldn't really believe he had just left Blaine at home in such a position. It wasn't really fair, but at the same time it was certainly going to make the rest of the evening more interesting. It was most likely about to actually turn to his advantage. Perhaps it was a little strange that out of all the things he had grown to like, when it came to Blaine, Blaine taking advantage of him and the younger being the more dominant. Sometimes he just had the biggest craving for it and other times he couldn't stand it. Perhaps that was the way that it was always going to be. Not that he wanted to change that, of course he didn't He loved that guy more than anything. The sex didn't even matter to him anymore. Something that he never ever thought would happen to him. He had always lived on sex. Yet with Blaine it wasn't a necessity anymore, just a bonus. Being in his company and having his arms around him was more than enough. God, he really was turning into one soppy git.

Thankfully the shop wasn't to crowded and Sebastian was able to whizz through it and quickly acquire the food items that he desired. He certainly had a few plans for later on tonight. It was certainly going to prove to be one eventful night, especially if he got things right and followed the plans he had been planning in his head for the past month. Scribbling notes on scrap bits of paper and stuffing them into his underwear drawer to keep them from the prying eyes of his boyfriend.

It was barely scraping fifteen minutes of him having left the house before he returned and dumped the food bags in the kitchen before legging it upstairs to Blaine.

"About time. You realise how many times I have practically orgasmed. I swear you had better take this thing out me right now, otherwise I think I am actually going to die of pleasure." Blaine said to him the moment he walked in the bedroom.

Sebastian grinned and leant down to kiss him firmly on the lips, taking pity on him. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" he mused to him, reaching down between his legs and pulling out the vibrator, turning it off and dropping it onto the bed. "I suppose you want me to untie you as well?" he teased

Blaine just nodded his head. "Well my hands at least. I want to wrap my arms around you"

Sebastian's face enveloped in a soft smile. "I think you have been a good boy and been tied up long enough." he replied as he unlocked the handcuffs that held both Blaine's legs and hands in place. Tossing them onto the bed next to Blaine as well. "So how many times?" he asked him as Blaine instantly pulled a fully clothed Sebastian into a hug.

It didn't seem to matter that he was still stark naked and recovering from multiple orgasms that Sebastian hadn't been there to witness. He simply just a shaking wreck. Here was certainly no way that he was ever going to let Sebastian leave him in that way ever again.

"Three" Blaine said simply pulling Sebastian into a kiss and wrapping his legs around him, his hands resting against the the older boys arse and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I noticed something on the calender today. You realise what day it is?" Blaine dropped into the conversation. It wouldn't surprise him if Sebastian had forgotten, it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"What day is it?" Sebastian whispered.

"Our anniversary. The anniversary of the day we first met. The day I fell in love with you. Even if I was to stupid to see it."

"Really?" Sebastian gasped sitting up instantly. "Fuck, sorry. It can't be. That means I have been with you for..." he paused for a moment, calculating the amount of years in his head. "Bloody hell, seven years. That is insane. You sure it's today?"

Blaine nodded and looked down at the floor. He felt a little betrayed. Sebastian appeared to have once again forgotten their anniversary. Was he the only one that really remember all this stuff anymore? Did it really matter? Or was it just an old fashioned thing that, to Sebastian, had become boring and childish. "You forgot. Didn't you? Or do you just not care about it anymore?" he said climbing to his feet and pulling on his dressing gown.

Sebastian swallowed and shook his head. "No, of course it matters to me. I was just messing with you. I have something for you. Its under the bed, you have no idea how hard it was to keep it all hidden from you."

His words caused a smile to spread onto Blaine's face and the younger of the two leant downwards to press his lips briefly to his boyfriends lips, before heading over to his wardrobe and pulled out a huge wrapped parcel, that could easily have been half the size of Blaine himself. It was a rather odd shape and left Sebastian wondering what on earth it could be.

"Before you open it I need to explain it to you. Cast you mind back to the day that I actually left Kurt for you. Now think about it. What were you watching on the TV when I texted you asking if you could come round, despite the fact I had previously told you in a phone call that I felt like I needed to be on my own for a while."

Sebastian just looked at him, a rather confused look on his face. How was he supposed to remember that? He hadn't a clue. It was years ago, yet apparently Blaine remembered the smallest of things like that. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Probably some random crap that was on the TV at the time or one of those kids programmes that we used to watch curled up together on the sofa."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "How about a hint?" he offered, watching as Sebastian gently nodded his head. "A documentary about a certain animal. The first in a series that you actually became rather obsessed with."

It seemed that was enough to trigger something off in Sebastian's mind. It brought a smile to his face. "Oh that series about the Polar bears. Wait, you haven't wrapped a polar bear up for me have you? You realise how dangerous those creatures are. I knew I should have made you watch the series with me instead of sulking off to do the dishes for an hour or what ever it was that you got up to."

"Sebastian, just shut up and open it will you." Blaine said to him.

Sebastian laughed and pulled off the tag that was attached to the huge present.

_To my darling Spider-monkey. I love you with all my heart and know that no matter what we will always be together. Lots of love Blaine. Xxxx_

"I missed you calling me Spider-Monkey. I still remember day you came up with that." Sebastian said with a smile and leaning forwards to kiss Blaine once again.

Not wasting another second Sebastian started to pull off the wrapping paper. It soon became clear to him that it was indeed a huge polar bear that Blaine had managed to get for him, of course not a real one. A huge cuddly toy polar bear. This was simply amazing and he found himself speechless.

"Wow" he managed to say after a few long moments. "I couldn't love anything more. How the hell did you keep this one hidden? Thank you" he grinned at him tossing the shed load of paper to one side of the room and wrapping Blaine up in his arms pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Don't ask. I bought it and hid it at Rachel's place until last night. When we broke up I thought I could keep it to remind me of you, but anyway once you fell asleep last night I rang her and arranged for her to bring it around. Trust me I was the hardest thing to wrap in the world it took me and Rachel about an hour between us. I was terrified that you were going to wake up. We had to carefully sneak it upstairs, past you sleeping and stuffed it into my wardrobe."

"I love you so much right now, Blaine Devon Anderson." he smiled once more kissing his boyfriends head. "Guessing that you are dying to have your present now, right?"

Blaine nodded his head up and down furiously. He felt like an excited school child about win an award. He knew that anything Sebastian gave him he love with all his heart. It was a way of showing him his true feelings. Sebastian always seemed to put so much thought and effort into any gift that he ever gave to him and Blaine knew that this year was bound to be no different.

Sebastian smiled and bent over the side of the bed, where he was still perched, and reached underneath, pulling out a series of envelopes. Each envelope had a number on it. He handed them to Blaine.

"Read them in order. Each envelope represents something that happened in each year that we have known one another." Sebastian said to him, after receiving a rather confused look from Blaine.

"Then why is their eight envelopes? If we have known one another for seven years."

"You will see. Just read through them Blaine. It will all start to make sense."

Blaine nodded his head and lay back against the pillows of the bed and carefully opened the first envelope, pulling out the contents within. A single piece of paper, with small letter written upon it in Sebastian's handwriting.

Sebastian rose to his feet. "Catch you later, once you have read them, I love you" he grinned at him, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips before heading to the door and leaving the room.

"I love you too, Spider- Monkey" Blaine replied, making a mental note there and then to remember to keep using that nickname.

Blaine watched him leave. For a few moments his eyes remained fixed upon the empty door frame, almost expecting him to come back inside the room. Yet when he didn't Blaine decided to get himself lost in Sebastian's Anniversary present to him. The first letter read:

_The Year we met. - I don't know if I have ever told you this before, well not in these exact words but the moment we met I fell in love with you. A love that in time has only grown stronger. I am still falling in love with you even now. I constantly think about you. Although I can tell you something that you didn't know about the day we first met. Remember that conversation we had after the Uptown Girl performance, the one in the Dalton Cafeteria? Well when I left I lied about Lacrosse Practice. I did have it that day, just until the afternoon, I just hid in the library until you walked past and then headed back in the cafeteria and took the cup you were drinking from. It's in my underwear drawer if you don't believe me go and look._

Curiosity got the better of him. Did Sebastian mean the underwear drawer back at their place or the underwear drawer in this house, in Ohio. It still seemed rather amazing, to him, that a boy of Sebastian's age had managed to accumulate enough money to have two houses. He knew he had to take a look. Reaching out he pulled open the drawer and sure enough a cup lay on top of the underwear that lay in there. It made him wonder if Sebastian had been planning this all along. Had he purposely brought the cup secretly from their place and planted it here for him to find upon reading the letter? He couldn't be sure. Although he planned on asking him about it later on. Right now he had to read the rest of the letters

_Our Second Year – The Year we kicked your ass at Regionals. Anyway, it also held the day you and your parents fell out, about the day you found out that you were adopted I made a promise to myself, at that exact moment. A promise that I would one day bring the three of you back together and back on speaking terms. That day is today. Yet before you get mad at me, just look in the other boxes, yeah?_

That letter had him slightly confused. What was Sebastian up to? What was he planning? Some kind of family Reunion that taking place today, now that they were back in Ohio? It didn't really make much sense. Of course he had missed his parents. They may not have been his real parents yet that didn't mean he loved them any less. They were the only parents that he had ever known. There had been times over the years that he had considered calling them, but his stubborn streak had proved to strong.

_Our Third Year – Remember that night in the hotel room, whilst checking out the college? Well I still have that rose you gave me that night. The rose with the words 'Happy Anniversary' written on the petals, I still can't really figure out how you managed to do that without destroying the rose. It must have taken you hours. Although it is a little wilted and probably dead by now. I have just never had the heart to throw it out._

Blaine smiled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. He hadn't realised Sebastian still had that rose. It proved that he really was a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart. Even if he never liked admitting it out loud. Sometimes it was merely just the things that he did, without realising it. Little things, like finding out now that Sebastian had kept the rose for all of these years, made him love that little bit more.

_Our fourth Year - Now it was a struggle to think of anything of great convenience to this whole note writing thing that happened this year. Yet I finally came up with this. The day I got a job. You were worried that it was going to drive us apart. You seemed to have gotten it into your head that I was going to become one of those work obsessed boyfriends that only came home for food and the occasional hour of sleep. So after my first day at work I came home to find you'd cooked us both a romantic dinner and scattered rose petals all the way up the stairs leading to the bedroom. Sometimes you really are adorable._

Despite the fact that Sebastian wasn't in the room with him at the moment Blaine still cringed a little at the words on the fourth letter. Was he really like that? Really that worried that Sebastian was going to leave him that he had gone to such a length to keep him interested after one mere day away from him? That was just insane. Swallowing he picked up the fifth letter. This certainly had to be the most interesting gift he had ever received from Sebastian and it was starting to make him wonder what it was leading up to. He knew Sebastian and something with him always lead up to something else, generally sex. Yet this had him completely confused as to what he was going to achieve or receive at the end of these eight envelopes.

_Now this is a little embarrassing. Remember our fifth year together? Remember what it entailed. Think about it. What happened on the 31st December of that year? You proposed to me. Remember that? You proposed to me and I said no. It took hours to get through to you that it wasn't because I was having an affair and it wasn't because I didn't love you. I didn't want to marry you simply down to the fact that I wanted to have more of a life for us before we got married. I wanted to ensure that we could really afford everything properly. That I could afford to take care of you and give you everything that you wanted in being my husband. _

_Yeah, I was lying to you then. I have in fact been lying to you for almost two years now. Yet before you kick off and jump up from wherever you are sat reading these letters, just read the letter in envelope number 6, Please. I love you._

Blaine found himself having to read through the last few sentence again. Especially the words - _Yeah, I was lying to you then. I have in fact been lying to you for almost two years now. _- What was that supposed to mean? Sebastian had spent the best part of two years lying to him? Lying to him about what exactly? He could only guess it was the reason that he had refused to marry him. Was he having an affair? Was he really going to confess to that in the next letter? Was that what this was all about? Blaine wanted to simply head downstairs and find Sebastian, throw letter number five at him and demand to know what the hell he meant by it. Only he had a horrible feeling that if he did that he wouldn't get an answer. So maybe the only option was to actually read letter number six and make his assumptions from that.

_Sorry about letter number 5, please don't bite my head off. I wasn't lying to you in a bad way for a change. It was simply down to the fact that all the fabrics that I wanted to collect took the best part of a year. I wanted something to give to you as a wedding present. An idea that someone at work gave me, although it took a little longer than I expected and I realised that come our anniversary, the day I was planning on getting down on one knee and asking you to be my husband, I hadn't gotten you anything. So I pretended to have forgotten and gave my greatest apologies. Yet the real truth behind it all was that there was a half put together patchwork quilt hidden right in the very back of my wardrobe. Sewn together by me and a friend from work, she had family that lived in Ohio and visited them a couple of times a year, each time she went I asked her to bring something to sew into the quilt. I couldn't risk going there myself to often. I was afraid that you'd leave me for thinking I was having some kind of affair. Yes you can have it and yes you can see it, but firstly you have to read the final letter in the next box._

A patchwork quilt? Wedding Present? Where was this leading? Sebastian really was full of mysteries and Blaine found that sometimes he really didn't understand him. He always seemed to manage to do the unexpected. Just when he thought he knew exactly what the guy was up to he did the total opposite. Before he made any conclusion ins his mind he knew that he was going to have to read the second to last letter, maybe that would give him some answers as to what exactly was going on in that boys head. What he had planned. Was he even planning anything?

_This year, our seventh year together. I cheated on you, but you already knew that. I wrote this note just a few hours ago I guess I thought I should wait to see if anything of any significance would really happen, yet it didn't. Nothing good anyway. So I thought I would take the opportunity to tell you just how much you mean to me. Blaine Anderson, I love you. I have l loved you for seven long years. I never thought I could love anyone again, then I met you. You changed my life and brought me hope again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. My life literally revolves around. I think about you ever second of every day. I can't imagine ever losing you. Do me a favour and never leave me. Ever. Just put up with me, the same way you have done for seven years. Don't give up on me. I love you. I might be a pain in the arse and right now you probably hate me for all those lies and secrets that you now know I have been keeping from you. Yet hopefully you can see why. Now open letter number 8. _

Blaine could feel his stomach churning. He swallowed. A part of him was too scared to open the final letter. What if it wasn't something that he wanted to read? His fingers were trembling as he slowly pulled open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper that rested in there. For a few moments he couldn't bring himself to open it. Finally the suspense got to much. Whether it was good or bad news he wanted to know ASAP. What was the point in delaying it any longer. Taking a deep breath he opened the letter up and read the words that were en-scripted for a final time in Sebastian's handwriting.

_What would you say to me now if I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me? Make your decision. Then come and find me and we can find out._

Blaine gasped and leapt off the bed, almost falling over in the process. Was this really going to happen? Was Sebastian going to ask him to marry him? This was mad. Had he spent two years planning all this? The Patchwork quilt, the series of letters. It was the sweetest and most amazing thing that anyone had ever done for him and he knew that this was a day he was never ever going to forget, for as long as he lived.

Running down the stairs he skidded into the Living Room. "Sebastian?" he called out in a rather breathless voice.

Sebastian's head peered around the kitchen door. A huge grin was plastered upon it. "You read them? All of them?" he asked. Sounding strangely calm and confident. Of course inside he was a nervous wreck. There was so many different routes that this conversation could go and only one of them was the one that his heart truly desired.

Blaine couldn't utter a single word, he simply nodded his head and walked towards him. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian he pulled him into a hug. His warm bod against his gave him a tingling feeling from his head to his toes. A few minutes passed before Sebastian pulled away from him and took a step back.

Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest as Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The older boy knelt downwards, on one knee, and took Blaine's hand into his. "Blaine Anderson. Will you marry me?" he asked him

Once again Blaine nodded his head "Yes, of course" he replied

Sebastian skilfully opened the box with one hand and slipped a ring onto Blaine's finger, a simple silver band, engraved with a date, the date they first met and both their initials.

As he rose to his feet again Blaine leapt into his arms and kissed him. The kiss lasted a couple minutes. Tongues battling for dominance over each other, each one failing miserably to win.

"Can I have my quilt now?" Blaine asked as he pulled away from him. "Or do I have to wait until our Wedding? What did you mean about my parents and this being the day that I'd be with them again?"

Sebastian smiled softly and nodded his head. "Well I had to ask your parents permission to marry you and when they said yes I told them everything. The date I was proposing and the whole letters idea. Now if it's okay with you we are having dinner with them tonight at 7:30 in Breadsticks. We don't have to go. It's entirely up to you. Oh and your quilt is in my wardrobe, tucked away in the left side corner."

"I do want to. I want to show off my fiancé to the world." he grinned at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and running off back upstairs to locate the quilt.

Pulling out the wardrobe he threw it out and dropped it to the floor, lying it out flat to see it properly. It was made entirely of Dalton Blazers, Dalton Ties, Dalton Shirts, and Blaine noticed that set in the middle of the bow tie that he had worn on his first visit to Dalton, after having transferred to McKinley. He'd wondered where that bow tie had disappeared off to. To top it all off the outside edges were lined with red piping, the same red piping of the Dalton Blazers.

He glanced up at the doorway as he felt Sebastian's presence entering the room. "Thank you. It's perfect"

**A/n: What did you think? Let me know. Review? PM Me? Anything. I would love to know what you guys thought of Sebastian's Anniversary Surprise. Again hope you enjoyed it. Review! **


	17. Twister

**A/n: Update with things, I know some people don't like reading authors notes, but nobody makes you read them. So just skip it. I am sorted with my landlord, only now I find out that I didn't need to pay him December's rent, that he said I hadn't payed, because I had payed it and my bank statement said that. So that means that I am now £495 down for no reason. So that has pissed me off a little. Hope you like this chapter. Although maybe when you read it you are going to wish that you hadn't. **

That night was a blur. Sebastian barely remembered much of what happened. He was pretty sure that Blaine would be able to either. They'd played Twister, drank themselves into oblivion and had sex in pretty much every single room, against every single appliance and surface in the house. It was only the next morning when the pair of them awoke, tangled up in the bed clothes and one another, that they found themselves aching in places that neither of them knew it would possible to ache in. Every sound, and every movement was just agony. Even kissing the other hurt to much. All that they could do was lie in one another's arms and patiently wait for the pain to die down enough to allow them to get up and take some Paracetamol or anything that relived pain.

"How did we end up here, after last night? What happened?" Blaine finally managed to murmur against Sebastian's chest. Gently pressing his lips against the soft skin of his fiancé. It still felt a little strange. Strange to know that Sebastian had proposed in the first place. Blaine wasn't sure if it had really happened. For a while he seemed to have gotten it into his head that he had dreamt the whole thing. It was only as he glanced down at his hand, the hand that was placed upon Sebastian's chest, that he noticed the ring Sebastian had given him. Glistening in the light from the sun that was creeping through the gap in the curtains.

"Fuck knows. We drank way to much and I think we fucked in every room of the house!" Sebastian replied, finally gaining enough strength to climb out of bed. He pulled on his dressing gown, covering his naked body and headed downstairs, with Blaine following closely behind him, wearing a pair of boxers and Sebastian's t-shirt.

Sebastian groaned as he stepped into the front room. Suddenly the shenanigans of last night became all to clear. There was his game of Twister in a heap in the middle of the floor and beer cans scattered all over the place, not to mention the empty bottle of vodka and two empty bottles of wine.

"Fuck me! How much did we drink last night? You seen all this mess?"

Blaine rested his hands upon Sebastian's shoulders and peered over him. "I think I remember what we got up to?" he said to Sebastian with a grin. "You really want to know?"

Sebastian turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around him. "You know I do, but firstly I need painkillers and I think you could do with some too, by the looks of you. I don't think I have ever seen you look so much like death"

Blaine's jaw dropped at Sebastian's words. "I look like death? Thank you so much for that compliment. You still look as sexy as ever." he said with a smile leaning up and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

A soft moan left him as Blaine kissed him. "I never said that you didn't look hot as fuck, did I? All I said was you look like death. You still turn me on. I love your bed head, especially the curly bits. I am so much in love with you right now"

"My hair looks horrible all curly. Admit it."

"It doesn't it looks sexy." Sebastian countered him "now come on painkillers. I feel like my body is going to split in half." he continued, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head and walked into the kitchen, pulling him along behind him.

Reaching up into the kitchen cupboard he pulled out the medicine and first aid box, rummaging around until he finally located the final two paracetamol. "Going to have to remember to invest in some more of this stuff."

Both boys swallowed down one followed by a glass of water.

"Now how about you tell me what you remember about the events of last night, whilst we tidy up all this mess" Sebastian proposed to him with a smile, as he pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead, allowing them to linger there for a little longer than he should have allowed. Despite the fact that Blaine was now his fiancé, something that Sebastian still found to be a little strange, he really shouldn't keep him in a lingering kiss for so long. It only made it harder to pull away from him and the last that he wanted was to find that this relationship, or marriage as it was about to become, was only going to fall apart down to the fact that Blaine got it into his head that Sebastian was only with him for the sex. Something that wasn't true. He was with Blaine because he loved him. He loved him in a way that he hadn't thought possible, it didn't matter to him whether they had sex or not. He just wanted to be with him and have him in his life. That was all that mattered to him.

Blaine nodded and groaned into the kiss, pulling Sebastian in for a sneaky other kiss, before heading over to the opposite side of the kitchen and pulling out a couple of black bags from the the cupboard and handing Sebastian one. The difference between himself and Sebastian was that he could easily pull away from a kiss and walk away as if it was nothing. Yet when it came to Sebastian he couldn't do that. Blaine could see the look of lust and longing in his eyes after every touch. He always seemed to crave ore of it, no matter how brief it was. It sometimes made him wonder if it was down to the way that he had been previously been treated. What if Sebastian had gotten into his head that he was only good for lingering touches and feeling like he was constantly on the brink of an orgasm.

"You really want to know what we got up to last night? I don't remember much of it but I can tell you some of it." Blaine said to him as he picked up a few beer bottles.

Sebastian simply nodded his head and placed the bag upon the back of the chair and ran the hot tap, filling the sink with water before adding washing up liquid and making a start on the washing up. Normally he was a bit of a clean freak, so the fact that he had let the dishes pile up to such a height was a little overwhelming.

Blaine cleared his throat and began talking.

_Blaine ran down the stairs, with Sebastian's request of a game in his hands, he dropped it onto the couch and sat himself down in Sebastian's lap. Pressing a kiss to his lips, before trailing down kisses towards his neck. Stopping just a above the boy's sweet spot._

_"You so did that on purpose, Anderson" Sebastian said to him with a frown, pulling him back down for another kiss. Pushing his tongue into his mouth. "I have an idea on how we can make this game a hell of a lot more interesting."_

_Blaine pulled away from him and smiled slightly "Hmmm, pray do tell."_

_"How about we play the game naked. And whoever loses has to down a glass filled with a mixture of the winner choices of alcohol. No excuses."_

_"Sounds fun As long you don't cheat by distracting me with your dick in my face." Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips as he reached down and slowly started to undo his belt. Once that task had been completed he pulled down the zip and pulled down his trousers throwing them into the corner of the room before making a start on his shirt. He pulled it off over Sebastian's head and pressed kisses down his chest, leaving his boyfriend sat upon the sofa in only his boxers. His hand sliding underneath the fabric and grabbing Sebastian's shaft, roughly rubbing up and down._

_Sebastian let out a loud groan against his fiancé's lips, his tongue pushing in between them and claiming Blaine's mouth as his own. Another groan escaped his lips as he felt Blaine's hand grabbing his balls and giving them a tight squeeze. _

_"As amazing as that feels you have to stop, I need to remove your clothes Blaine Anderson. You have way to much clothing on. Plus there is the fact that if you want to play Twister naked, then I have to get off the sofa and I can't do that with you practically on top of me" Sebastian mused to him,_

_Blaine simply grinned and climbed off the sofa. Pulling off his shirt as he did so, as Sebastian's hands moved to his trousers and undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, along with his boxers, and allowed him to step out of them before looking up. "Have I ever told you just how hot you look naked, Blaine Anderson"_

_"Several times." Blaine replied with a smile. He watched Sebastian pull down his boxers. "You had better get the mat set up."_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened the box, shaking out the mat he layed it down in the middle of the floor. _

_"Who is going first? I mean how do we decide that?"_

_Sebastian grabbed two cans of lager "Who ever downs the lot first and holds it upside down over their head gets to go first."_

_Blaine nodded. "Okay, three, two, one, down it" _

_Blaine swallowed the liquid rapidly down his throat. Yet he had a feeling that no matter how fast he drank Sebastian would end up drinking a hell of a lot faster than him. That guy drank like a fish, he hadn't known anyone to drink as fast and as much as Sebastian. He could drink anyone under the table and be none the worse of because of it. Plus the fact that his fiancé was stood naked in front of him was enough to put him off. Just looking at his body made him want to pounce on him. He had such an effect on him and Blaine simply couldn't control himself around him. If it wasn't possible to love someone more and more with each passing second of the day then there was something very very wrong with the younger boy._

_"Done!" Sebastian said with a wide grin lifting up the can and tipping it upside down above his head, not a single drop fell. It seemed like he had literally drank the can dry._

_"How the fuck you drink so fast I will never know. I have practically half a bloody can left" Blaine answered him, taking a small sip from what he had left and placing the can upon the mantel piece, where it wouldn't get knocked over in the game._

_Sebastian simply shrugged. "Just a skill I guess. Go on then spin, lets see where it lands" he smiled leaning over and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, allowing them to linger there for a few moments to long. He felt the younger boy's hand pressing against his chest and it was more than enough to make him crave more of his touch, yet if he let himself be to distracted then this game would never take place._

_Blaine reached down and spun the Spinner. "Left foot, Blue"_

_"Left hand green" Sebastian said to Blaine, having been passed the Spinner for Blaine's turn. Blaine crouched down and placed his hand upon a blue circle, reaching up with his hand to take Spinner again with his free hand_

_"You know something? You look pretty amazing from down here." He said with a wide grin, resisting the temptation to lean forwards and press kisses to Sebastian's cock. His eyes failed to look away, even as he spun the Spinner with his free hand, his eyes remained upon the cock in front of him. He couldn't get enough of that thing. It was only as he felt a kiss pressed to his lips that he realised he had fallen into a daydream. Sebastian was no crouched down in front of him, his hand rested upon the blue circle to the left of Blaine's._

_"You know if you don't start actually concentrating then this game isn't going to be any good, Anderson"_

_"Sorry" Blaine muttered in a reply._

_"Forgiven, this time" Sebastian mused to him. "Now right foot yellow"_

_The minutes seemed to pass so quickly, the pair of them found themselves laughing and joking around as their limbs became tangled up in one another. It was rather hard to concentrate on what they were doing, especially down to the fact that every movement made each of them just want to grab hold of the other with their teeth and lick any part of them that they could. It was certainly going to be a matter of time before one of them fell. _

_Sebastian could feel his legs about to give way. He knew that it was only going to be a matter of seconds before he caved in and fell down on top of Blaine. Yet hopefully if he timed it just right then he would be able to fall in the right angle to posess him. It wasn't that he wanted to fuck him, just that he was craving an orgasm right now. Having spent the last five minutes with Blaine's dick just meters from his face, the fact that he was turned on was just inevitable._

_"Right hand yellow" Blaine called to him. Feeling as though it was only going to be a matter of a few more moves before he was going to have to forfeit. Certainly not something that he felt like doing. If Sebastian had his way the the concoction of drink that would be poured into the glass would be enough to give him a hangover for three years solid. He had to win this game, he just had to. There was no other option._

_"Yeah, right if I do that I am going to fall on top of you." Sebastian said to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What if he did fall and landed on top of him, pushing him to the floor to hard and ended up hurting him? _

_"You give up, Smythe" Blaine grinned up at him. He already had in his mind the drink he was going to be making for Sebastian. The one thing that Blaine Anderson was determined to do before he married Sebastian was get him completely and utterly mortal drunk, to the point where he couldn't stand up without support. Sure he had been known to get killer hangovers, yet somehow the effect of the alcohol never seemed to make him drunk to the point where he was ill. Was that strange? He hadn't ever met anyone like Sebastian before._

_"Better me than you. As much as I hate to lose the last thing that I want to see is you drunk, Killer. Not a pretty sight. You forgetting the last time you got drunk?"_

_"You promised you would never bring that up again" he answered as he felt Sebastian carefully lowering himself down on top of him. For a few moments the simply lay there in one another's arms. Sebastian on top, as per normal. If there was one thing that Sebastian loved more than anything then it was being in charge._

_Blaine pressed his lips up against Sebastian's for a few moments, pulling him in closer to him. Trapped in the moment he found that he never wanted to let go of him. The warmth of his body against his was just amazing. Trailing kisses down the older boy's jawline and down his neck, his lips soon grazed against Sebastian's shoulder blades, earning himself a groan to escape from his lips. _

_"Are you going to stop kissing me and get me that drink?" Sebastian said to him after a few minutes._

_He pulled himself up to his feet and pulled on his dressing gown, that he had left upon the sofa from this morning, tossing Blaine's to him. _

_A grin spread across Blaine's face as he copied the action of pulling on his dressing gown and pressed a brief kiss to Sebastian's lips before hurrying into the kitchen. Sebastian really had no idea what he was getting himself into. Grabbing a pint glass from the cupboard Blaine invaded the liqour cabinet. It always amazed him at how Sebastian seemed to have a full house of liquor in both L.A, where the pair of them had lived for the past five years of their lives and in Ohio, where they only really ever spent a week or so of the year, if that. Still he wasn't complaining. Sebastian was going to be the one to do that when he woke up ill the following morning. A sly smile came to his face at the very thought of it._

_Pouring in a mixture of everything that he could find, including vodka and various other spirits. He headed back into the Living Room, to find that Sebastian had cleared away the Twister board and sat himself down upon the sofa, where he had resulted to flicking through channels on the TV, in a desperate attempt to find something decent to watch._

_"Down it" Blaine said to him. "Just don't ask what is in it."_

_Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow at Blaine's words. He took the glass from his hand and gave the contents a sniff. "Let me guess, a bit of everything in the liquor cabinet in the kitchen?" A nod from Blaine confirmed his assumption. He took a small breath in before raising the glass to his lips and making a start on swallowing the concoction .It certainly did taste strong. All he could taste was vodka. Sebastian instantly felt it going to his head. He had a horrible feeling that tomorrow was going to be one hard day._

_"Fuck me! That is strong" he said handing back the empty pint glass to Blaine, who placed it on the table to the side of them._

_"If you insist" Blaine smiled up at him and pressed his lips to his cheek, draping his arm over his stomach. "But first how about we let you sober up after that wonderful drink I just made you and watch some rubbish TV"_

_"Oh please. I don't need to sober up. I am not going to get drunk Blaine Anderson. You got that." Sebastian grinned at him._

_"Oh really, if only you really knew what was in that drink." _

_"Blaine, what have you put in this? If it kills me then its you who is going to suffer."_

_"Just drink it. I promise I will show you what I put in it.2 with those words he _

_rose to his feet and left the room, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle from the liquor cabinet. Swallowing he closed it once more and headed back into the living room ,bottle held firmly behind his back_

_Sebastian simply rolled his eyes at Blaine's departure and took a deep breath in, closed his eyes and drank the contents of the pint glass before placing it down on the table._

_"I have a confession to make. I put quarter of a pint glass of this in your drink" Blaine said to him walking nervously into the room. Sebastian was going to kill him, that was if he was able to stand up long enough to do it. _

_"Of what? Anderson? What have I just drank?"_

_Blaine pulled out the bottle from behind his back and swallowed the lump in his throat._

_"Absinth! Are you joking me. You filled quarter of my glass with Absinth. Are you trying to get me drunk"_

_Blaine nodded sheepishly, suddenly feeling like he had done something wrong. He felt as though Sebastian was about to start shouting at him and that was certainly not what he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was end up fighting with him whilst the pair of them had had a drink. It would only turn out worse in the morning when the hangovers took place. Perhaps he should have though before pouring so much of it in. " You mad at me?" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat_

_For a few moments Sebastian simply glared at him, trying to debate whether or not to be mad at him or not. It probably wasn't the best thing in he world. After a minute or so he simply shook his head. "No, come here."_

_Blaine wandered over to him and before he knew what was going on felt himself being tackled to the sofa. After that he wasn't really aware of what had happened. It was nothing but a blur. A mixture of pleasure and teasing and so much more. He was next aware of waking up in bed with Sebastian both draped around one another._

"Not as bad as I was thinking, that is for sure" Sebastian said, letting the water run out of the sink and kissing Blaine's forehead. "Although weren't we supposed to be meeting your parents last night?"

"You really did drink a hell of a lot. I have never known you to forget something. I rang them, remember? You sat next to me and held my hand. I told them we'd meet them for dinner today instead. Considering I wanted to spend my first night engaged to to you with just you." Blaine replied. Finally. Sebastian Smythe had drank enough to give him amnesia. Sure it was only a small amount of it. He vaguely remembered the game of Twister, the drinking and of course he remembered the sex like it was just five minutes ago that they had done it, not that the sex was easy to forget. He hadn't ever had sex like it, not to mention had more of it.

"You are loving this" Sebastian frowned. "Me forgetting what we did last night"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically "God yes."

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and headed out the kitchen. "I need a shower. Coming?"

Blaine shook his head "No, I need the rest. I can still feel you from last night. I think I am just going to sit on the sofa and read a book or something."

Dinner with his parents. Why did that make him so nervous. He had already changed four times. How could Sebastian be so calm about it all? That guy was a total mystery to him sometimes. He gelled back his hair, having left it in those horrible curls that Sebastian insisted were sexy for the best part of the two days that they had been in the house away from the prying eyes of anyone, save Rachel of course.

Finally he headed downstairs to the Living Room, where Sebastian was sat. Having given up on trying to calm Blaine down hours ago. "Ready, Killer?"

Blaine nodded slightly "You are not driving are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You are hungover, Sebastian. Can't we just order a taxi? I don't want you to crash your car. I know how much you love it."

"Oh come on. I drink drive all the time. My car is going to be in safe hands. Although if it makes you feel better I won't drink at Breadsticks. I promise I will stay on the Coke or Lemonade."

"Yeah right. If it doesn't have alcohol in it then you won't touch it. You even put it in your bloody coffee and f you crash and end up in hospital don't expect me to come and visit you and give you sympathy."

"Aww, you are so adorable" Sebastian mused to him, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand before heading out the door. "It's going to be fine. You don't have to be so nervous"

"I am not nervous. I just don't really want to go anymore. If anything I don't want to have to face them"

Sebastian kissed the top of his head "You will be fine. If things get to much just go to the toilet and drop me a text or something and I will think of something to leave, okay? I promise. You have to do this sometime Blaine. You haven't seen or spoken to them in seven years and you can't deny that you haven't missed them. I know you have."

Blaine frowned slightly. "Fine, I will go. But only if you order a taxi. I just got engaged to you and I don't want to end up losing you because you crashed your precious car. Please"

Sebastian dropped the keys back into the down on the counter and pulled Blaine out the house. "I don't like taxi's. We can walk. That okay with you?"

Blaine simply nodded his head. There was no way that he was going to be able to talk Sebastian out of this.

**A/n: The next chapter is going to be the Dinner! I am working on a little side project for you all. Nothing to do with this story, but something completely different. If you are lucky I might give you a little snippet if you Review this and let me know what you think.**


End file.
